Coeurs de glace
by Shinsekai Dream
Summary: Trois jeunes aventuriers, Rolfe, Roséo D. Dan et Sanji - appelé ici Dimitri Van Lester - accostent sur une île hivernale, Bröz. Alors qu'ils n'étaient là que par pur hasard, une incroyable et terrible aventure les accueille. Les habitants de cette île sont sous l'emprise d'un terrible mal: les coeurs de glace. Parviendront-ils à les soigner ?
1. Présentation des trois héros

Par le biais de ses trois aventuriers sur l'île de Bröz, je vous présente le forum de Shinsekai Dream, un forum de RP dont sont issus ses aventures. Nous sommes des joueurs qui avons crée ces personnages, que nous interprétons chacun de notre côté, ce qui fait une différence d'écriture que vous noterez de chapitre en chapitre. Ceci n'est que l'une des nombreuses aventures de Rolfe, Dimitri et Dan. Si vous voulez nous rejoindre dans l'aventure, et rencontrez ces personnages sympathiques, inscrivez vous sur Shinsekai Dream !

Bonne lecture, et peut-être à bientôt sur les mers !

* * *

Nom:

Prénom: Rolfe

Age: Inconnu

Groupe: Chasseur de prime

Description physique: _Rolfe est un dinosaure vert et blanc, il mesure 1m72 pour un poids de 60 Kg et possède un énorme nez vert capable de sentir à des kilomètres. Il a deux grands yeux blancs qui lui permettent d'avoir une vision très développée. Il a de petite bottines rouge qu'il a eu dès sa naissance ainsi qu'une toute petite queue verte. Une selle est présente sur son dos qu'il a eut dès sa naissance. Derrière sa tête il possède une crête rouge, il possède des mains comme les humains qui lui permettent de tenir des objets. Rolfe n'a pas de poil ni de plume mais que de la peau. Il porte une chemise noir avec des petits soleil dessus, et il met des lunettes de soleil noir. Il est capable de lancer des oeufs qu'il pond lui même. Pour pondre il doit manger et son métabolisme transforme la nourriture en oeufs. Il est rapide et agile, en sautant il peut légèrement voler en agitant rapidement ses mains et ses pieds. Rolfe a une langue extrêmement longue qui lui permet de manger tout ce qu'il voit. Il est omnivore. Il est aussi capable de parler.  
_

Caractère: _Rolfe est un dinosaure paisible, peu agressif mais il ne faut tous de même pas l'embêter sinon il peut causer des ennuis à son agresseur. Il est très curieux, tout ce qui bouge l'intrigue, mais si il observe quelque chose qui l'intéresse, il le suivra jusqu'au bout du monde si il le faut. Rolfe est curieux mais il fait tout de même attention, il évalue la menace et le danger que l'ennemi peut représenter. Rolfe est sociable, il peut vivre avec toute sorte de personnalité cela lui gênerait pas, il adore jouer mais si il s'agit d'une grande menace, soit il va l'attaquer soit il fuira. Il a de nombreux amis sur qui il peut compter, jamais il ne trahirait l'un des siens. Il est très habile mais sa curiosité est son plus grand défaut. Rolfe est facilement manipulable, il fait vite confiance au gens .Cela peut être un défaut comme une qualité, il supporte toute sorte de température sauf le froid vu que il n'est pas apte à supporter cette température en raison qu'il n'a pas de poil ni de plume.  
_

Histoire: _Rolfe est né sur Yoshi Island, il fait partie d'une tribu de yoshis qui parlent nommée les Mongos. Lorsque Rolfe était petit c'était son père qui dirigeait la tribu, il était honoré, admiré, celui-ci était fière de son père. Cette tribu n'avait pratiquement aucun ennemi sauf la tribu de Mimbabwé, une autre tribu Yoshi qui vit à l'opposé de l'île. Ce sont leurs rivaux depuis toujours, ils doivent se partager la nourriture et les territoires. Le chef des Mimbabwé est Rafi, il est le pire ennemi de Brandon, le père de Rolfe._

Un jour une bataille éclata entre les deux tribus qui se disputèrent pour une caisse qui s'est échouée sur une plage de l'île. Les deux tribus pensèrent qu'il s'agissait d'un trésor. Malheureusement le père de Rolfe périt dans la bataille à cause de Rafi, les deux étaient équipés de lances , ils se sont battus violemment puis l'un a réussi à transpercer l'autre au niveau du coeur. Brandon mourut sur le coup, dès que le chef des Mongos fut à terre, tous les soldats s'arrêtèrent de combattre. Les Mimbabwé étaient victorieux, ils repartirent avec la caisse laissant les Mongos de coté.

Après cette incident, 12 ans plus tard, Rolfe est devenue le chef des Mongos. Il a lui aussi son ennemi, il s'appelle Boshi qui est le fils de Rafi qui est décédé quelques années plus tôt et est devenu le chef des Mimbabwé. Depuis leurs enfance, Rolfe et Boshi étaient ennemis aussi tout comme leurs pères. Mais un jour Boshi se rendit vers la tribu des Mongos et demanda à parler à Rolfe

-Que veut-tu Boshi? _annonça Rolfe_  
-J'ai un besoin urgent de ton aide, je sais nous avons jamais été amis mais là toute l'île a besoin de ton aide.  
-D'accord quelle est ta demande?  
-[color=blue]Il s'agit d'un cas de maladie mortel, plusieurs de mes soldats sont touchés.  
-Ah et que puis-je pour toi?  
-J'aimerai savoir si tu as une plante nommée 'Raflore' dans ton territoire?  
-Non je n'en ai pas et même si j'en avais je te l'aurai pas donné.  
-D'accord comme tu veux mais ne vas pas te plaindre si tes soldats sont contaminés car c'est contagieux.  
_Sur ceux il partit en direction de son camp._  
-Si il croit qu'il m'aura comme ça.

_Quelques jours plus tard tous les Yoshis de la tribu Mongos étaient contaminés. Rolfe décida d'allez voir Boshi ;_  
-Tu avais raison au sujet de la contamination. Je te dois des excuses. _dit il d'un ton désolé._  
-Tant pis même si je ne te l'avais pas dit, ils auraient été contaminés aussi, d'ailleurs je suis contaminés aussi sauf que moi j'arrive encore à marcher pour le moment.  
-Pourquoi suis-je le seul à ne pas être contaminé?  
-C'est étrange en effet, tu dois avoir un don pour ne pas être contaminé.  
-Que va-t-on faire à présent?  
-[color=blue]Je n'en sais rien, il faut absolument mettre la main sur cette plante, ce qui permettra de nous soigner.  
- Mais il y en a pas! _Cria le chef des Mongos_  
-Je sais, pas la peine de hurler ça ne changera rien. Mais je crois que j'ai une idée.  
-Ah laquelle, ça peut nous sauver ?  
-Oui mais il faut que tu ailles au sommet de la montagne et que tu ailles voir le vieux Yoshi qui vit là-haut.  
-D'accord j'y vais.  
-Fais attention cela peut être dangereux de se rendre la-bas.  
-T'en fais pas pour moi. _annonça fièrement Rolfe  
_  
_Plus tard Rolfe, qui avait atteint le sommet de la montagne, se rendit vers une cabane qui était dans un mauvais état, se demanda si c'était un bon choix de parler à ce vieux. Lorsque il rentra dans la cabane, il vit le vieux assis par terre en tailleur près d'un feu. Rolfe commença à se présenter et le vieux le fit aussi. Il s'appelle Joriu._  
-Pourquoi es-tu venu me voir jeune fou? _demanda faiblement Joriu_  
-C'est au sujet d'une plante, elle permet de guérir la maladie qui s'abat sur notre île.  
-La plante 'raflore' est la seul qui peut guérir la maladie de notre île _dit Joriu_  
-Où se trouve-t-elle?  
-Malheureusement, cette plante a disparu de l'île il y a fort longtemps, on en trouve que par delà les océans  
-Oh non ! Qui aura le courage de le faire? _dit Rolfe en s'inquiétant_  
-Toi ! par exemple tu as le courage et la force d'accomplir cette mission très importante. Et tu es le seul à ne pas être malade.  
_Après mure réflexion, Rolfe accepta la mission et demanda des conseils à Joriu pour son voyage._  
-Bon voyage jeune Rolfe, suis les traces de ton père, _annonça t'il d'un air mystérieux._  
_Rolfe resta perplexe, mais après il se rendit au village faire part de la nouvelle et il se prépara pour son aventure. Il prit une barque et dit au revoir à tout le monde en espérant qu'il ne revienne pas trop tard ! _

RP Teste (20 à 30 lignes minimum)=_L'île où vit Rolfe est Yoshi's Island, sur la mer de West blue , c'est une grande île ornée de plage de sable blanc, mais certaines sont noires en raison du volcan présent sur l'île, avec des arbres fruitiers partout sur l'île. Pendant ce temps, Rolfe se préparait pour partir à l'aventure, il prit un sac d'aventurier marron. Il partit dans la jungle chercher des fruits pour pouvoir se nourrir car il ne sait pas ce qu'il a de comestible de l'autre coté de l'océan . Il chercha pendant des heures, dans les arbres pour avoir des noix de cocos. Et il renifla le sol à la recherche de fruits tombés dans les hautes herbes, il ramassa une dizaines de fruit tombés, il était content d'avoir suffisamment de fruit pour quelques jours. Il retourna à son village, pendant qu'il rentrait il décida de s'asseoir à coté d'un arbre et il regarda la mer. On entend le bruit des vagues qui s'abattent sur la plage avec un fin sable blanc. Il regarda en direction du ciel et vit que c'était déjà le soir, car on voyait le soleil se coucher et l'eau devenait plus foncé. Après cette pose Rolfe repartit vers son village. Arrivé la-bas il rangea ses fruits dans son sac, il alla voir la forge du forgeron pour voir ce qu'il peut prendre. Il regarda ce qu'il y avait de prêt, il avait un marteau._  
-C'est tout ! s_e dit Rolfe d'un air désespéré_.  
_Il repartit donc vers son sac avec seulement un marteau, il prit une couverture noir pour se réchauffer et dormir dessus le soir. Il chercha un bateau pour naviguer, mais il n'en trouva aucun dans village, il alla voir dans le village de Boshi et n'en trouva aucun . Décidément il devait aller encore chercher ou il devait en construire un . Il préféra l'option d'aller en chercher un car s'il devait en construire un bateau lui même il perdrait trop de temps. Il chercha pendant des heures entier sur la plage , dans la jungle , jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une barque dans les profondeurs de la jungle, elle était ronde et il y avait des pagayes dedans. Il le ramena vers son village, mais il n'a même pas eu le temps de le ramener qu'il faisait déjà sombre. Il faisait trop sombre pour continuer il décida de dormir dans la barque pour la nuit . Le lendemain il revenait au village , les Yoshis étaient de plus en plus malades , il faut que Rolfe se dépêche ! Revenu au camp il prit un pot de peinture , peigna sa barque en deux couleurs, il la peint en vert et blanc. Maintenant son bateau ressemblait à un oeuf ! Il était enfin prêt pour partir à l'aventure ! Il dit au revoir à tout le monde et il promit à Boshi qu'il reviendrait avec la Fleur pour sauver son peuple.  
_

Fiche technique

Niveau: 0

Technique= Jet d'oeufs, Rolfe pond un oeuf et le balance sur son adversaire.

* * *

Nom: Van Lester

Prénom: Dimitri

Age: 21 ans

Groupe: Pirate

Description physique: Dimitri est un homme qui entre à peine dans le bel âge. D'un physique plutôt avantageux, il possède une silhouette svelte et élancée. Mais n'allez pas croire que ce jeune homme est un simple gringalet, non, durant ses escapades il a appris à se battre plus ou moins bien mais surtout en se servant de son environnement. De ce fait, ses muscles sont simplement longs et fins. Fins et d'un blond presque platine sous certains éclairages, c'est ainsi que sont ses cheveux également. Il les porte mi-long avec une mèche cachant tantôt un œil tantôt l'autre. Ses yeux quant à eux sont dotés d'une jolie teinte noisette. Mais n'oublions pas son petit bouc qui ajoute une touche de virilité à son charme.  
Dimitri est quelqu'un qui tient à être toujours bien habillé, ses origines nobles en sont sûrement pour cause. Pour ce faire, il se vêtit presque toujours d'un costume trois pièce avec une veste et un pantalon noirs ou blancs selon son humeur, une chemise rarement de la couleur du costume pour trancher avec le côté austère de ses vêtements. Il lui arrive de porter un veston les jours où il fait chaud à la place de sa veste. Par ailleurs, dans un soucis de minutie, les boutons de ses vêtements sont toujours impeccablement nettoyés et brillent parfois avec la lumière du soleil. Il s'en sert alors pour éblouir ses adversaires. On peut aussi apercevoir une bosse au niveau d'une poche de son pantalon, car il a toujours sur lui son porte-cigarette et son briquet zippo.  
Mais Dimitri n'est pas un jeune homme comme les autres, il possède un signe distinctif particulier. Ses sourcils s'entortillent pour finir en spirale. La légende [ =P] dit que c'est le symbole représentant l'énergie de la Terre en perpétuel mouvement.

Caractère: On ne peut pas vraiment dire que Dimitri soit un homme pétri de qualités. Comme dit dans le titre il est plutôt je-m'en-foutiste et désinvolte, c'est une partie de sa personnalité qu'il cultive énormément. Cet homme aime se laisser porter au gré du vent et des vagues. Il se bat pour sa liberté pure et simple, il ne veut respecter aucune règle hormis les siennes. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il prit connaissance de sa force, il se libéra des chaînes qui l'entravaient. La mer est alors devenue sa meilleure amie, il ne s'en lasse jamais.  
Il ne s'attache pas aux personnes qui l'entourent, il s'en accommode seulement et uniquement si cela peut lui apporter quelque profit. Une fois qu'il a pu tirer ce qu'il pouvait d'une personne, il s'en sépare ou s'en débarrasse. Il n'aime pas spécialement tuer mais cette action ne le dérange pas spécialement si cela peut l'aider dans ses affaires. Il se permet une petite exception pour les femmes, il les préfèrent d'ailleurs jeunes et insipides car il est beaucoup plus simple de s'en défaire. Dragueur, me direz-vous, oui c'est le cas mais vous vous doutez bien qu'il ne veut pas s'en encombrer. Alors il entame son jeu de séduction et le stoppe une fois que celui-ci a atteint son apogée. Quand l'innocente est prête à lui tomber dans les bras, il la laisse de côté et reprends sa route.  
Malgré cette culture de la désinvolture, Dimitri s'est tout de même découvert une passion pour la cuisine, ainsi, à ses heures perdues, il se plait à élaborer de nouvelles recettes.  
Pourtant Dimitri n'est pas quelqu'un de foncièrement mauvais, il a simplement décidé de taire ses sentiments les plus profonds, ceux qui lui laissent un poids énorme sur le cœur et qui lui rappellent les souffrances de sa vie passée autant que les actes horribles qu'il y a commis.  
Mais s'il y a bien une qualité que l'on peut lui accorder sans aucun problème c'est son intelligence, fin stratège, il a toujours deux coups d'avance par rapport à son adversaire et ce grâce à sa conscience accentuée de ce qui l'entoure. Il regarde toujours les moindres détails d'une pièce lorsqu'il y rentre.  
Enfin pour terminer cette description du caractère de Dimitri, il ne faut pas oublier son réflexe habituel, il tire de sa poche une petite boîte rectangulaire et presque plate en argent ciselé, l'ouvre, en sort une cigarette, l'allume avec son zippo, inspire une bouffée de cette substance mortelle, expire et dit simplement : "**Et encore un pas de plus vers une mort certaine.**"

Histoire + RP Test:  
_Aujourd'hui encore une belle journée s'entamait pour le jeune homme en costume. Le ciel était bleu, le vent marin lui caressait le visage soulevant ses courtes mèches blondes et pendant qu'il marchait sur le long du port, il se trouvait qu'il était en très bonne compagnie. Une jeune fille aux formes parfaites avec de beaux cheveux bruns qui cascadaient sur ses épaules et qui encadraient son petit visage exquis se promenait à ses côtés. C'était un jour de marché, chose qu'apparemment elle adorait et elle l'avait traîné jusque là. Mais que ne ferait-il pas pour une femme ?_*J'ai vraiment pas chômé cette fois-ci, elle est vraiment à mon goût celle-là ! Me laisserais-je tenter ?* _Cette pensée le fit sourire, il ne connaissait que trop bien la réponse. Mais ce jeu lui plaisait trop._  
**-Parle moi un peu de ta vie, Dimi, t'es si mystérieux, allez! dis-moi quelque chose s'il-te-plait !****  
****-Eh bien ça ne me plaît pas chère Emilie, tu te portera bien mieux en ne sachant rien.**

_Il éclata de rire en voyant la moue de la jeune fille._

**-D'accord, d'accord, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?****  
****-D'où tu viens ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais par ici ? Tu vis ici ? Mais si non, t'habites où ? J'veux tout savoir !****  
****-Allons du calme mon ange, je vais te répondre. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenir de mon enfance à vrai dire avant mes 9 ans c'est un véritable trou noir. Mais ma famille adoptive m'a dit que je venait d'une île originaire de South Blue, et qu'il m'y avait recueilli dans un orphelinat de cette mer pendant leur vacances.****  
****-Mais on est sur West Blue ici.****  
****-C'est exact, ma maison se trouve sur cette mer, sur une île bien à l'ouest d'ci appelé Kireimita. Ça veut dire belle vue et c'est exactement ce que je vois quand je te regarde ma belle,** _dit-il tout en passant son bras autour de ses épaules._

Cette dernière rougit mais n'en démordit pas.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur Crystalight alors ?****  
****-J'étais venu renflouer mes caisses, elles étaient vides en ce moment. Cette île est pleine de trésors paraît-il alors je suis venu vérifier.****  
****-Vide ? Mais tu m'as dit que tu étais noble, tu peux pas manquer d'argent. T'es trop mystérieux raconte-moi ton passé, tu t'es brouillé avec ta famille ?****  
****-Mon passé ne te plairait pas ma puce, évitons ce sujet.****  
****-Je veux savoir !**_s'écria Emilie avec le ton et la gestuelle des petites pestes._

Dimitri leva alors les yeux au ciel, exaspéré

*Finalement ce n'était pas une si bonne prise que ça.* _Il laissa tomber son bras des épaules de la jeune fille, s'écarta d'elle. Une marchande de fruit se trouvait non loin de là. Il s'en approcha alors en lançant par dessus son épaule :_

**-Voudrais-tu une orange sanguine ma tendre chérie ?**

_Il avait repris le ton désinvolte qui lui sied si bien. Emilie, quelque peu déboussolée par ce vif changement, hocha simplement la tête. Il se détourna d'elle, prit l'orange qui lui paraissait être la meilleure et jeta sans y prêter attention la somme requise à cet achat. Il revint vers celle qui aurait dû le divertir, lui donna l'orange et, une fois les mains libres, sortit son porte cigarette de sa poche et en alluma une. Il poussa un grand soupir et déclara d'un ton neutre:_

**-Je t'aurais prévenue Darling mais tu insistes. Selon les propriétaire de l'orphelinat je viens d'un village en bord de côte qui aurait été décimé par des pirates. Puis mon joli minois a plu à une famille noble qui ne pouvait guère engendrer de progéniture, ils m'ont alors adopté, et comme je ne me souvenais même plus de mon nom, ils m'ont baptisé Dimitri Van Lester. Suite à cela, j'ai dû entamer des leçons à n'en plus finir pour parfaire mon éducation. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je sois quelque peu récalcitrant. Je m'échappais souvent pour apprendre la vie de mon côté, et cela m'a bien servi, peut-être plus que ces leçons. Malheureusement, tant pour eux que pour moi, mes parents n'aimaient pas cette tendance que j'avais à m'éclipser. Ils m'ont donc enfermé un mois, pendant lequel j'ai eu le temps de méditer ce que je ferais ensuite. Et lorsque j'ai pu enfin sortir, je suis parti. Et me voici aujourd'hui, ayant le même état que ceux qui m'on rendu tel que je suis.****  
****-Et tes parents t'ont laissé faire ?****  
****-Non.****  
****-Alors comment as-tu fais.****  
****-Je m'en suis débarrassé.**

_Des embruns de jus d'orange éclaboussèrent la tunique de la jeune fille et une goutte vint se nicher sur la lèvre supérieure de Dimitri. Elle s'était complètement crispée sur son fruit lorsqu'elle entendit cette dernière phrase. Elle recula de quelques pas tandis que Dimitri se léchait le côté supérieur de la lèvre gauche._

**-Je te l'avais dit. Je crois qu'il est temps que je te laisse. Adieu.**

_Il s'éloigna en direction des navires amarrés au port, prêt à monter dans l'un deux. Il soupira tout en expirant de la fumée de cigarette en pensant à cette pauvre fille qu'il avait traumatisé._

**-Encore un pas de plus vers une mort certaine, n'est-ce pas ?** _dit-il en regardant ce beau ciel bleu.  
_

Fiche technique

Niveau: 0

Technique:  
Dimitri se bat au corps à corps et avec tout ce qu'il peut trouver autour de lui. Il apprendra plus tard un véritable style de combat.

**Fractal Destruct:** Dimitri détruit une partie d'un des objet de la pièce et s'en sert comme arme (technique quelque peu basique mais avec un nom tellement classe \o/)

* * *

Nom: Roséo.D

Prénom: Dan

Age: 20

Groupe (Pirate, marine,...): Pirate

Description physique: (Minimum 10 Lignes):  
Dan est un jeune homme de taille moyenne : 1,78m. Ses cheveux crépus ne sont jamais coiffés, bien qu'ils soient relativement courts, et sa coupe un peu débrayée ne laisse jamais de marbre. Ses yeux noisettes, couleur assez commune, semblent pourtant accrocher de nombreux regards car ceux-ci changent de coloration assez souvent à cause de la luminosité. Bien qu'il ne s'agisse pas que de lumière, l'effet est tout à la fois beau et surprenant passant de noisette à noir, de noir à marron clair. Côté habit, il porte un short vert et un tee-shirt de marin. Ce n'est clairement pas un colosse vu sa taille; mais en plus il est musclé juste ce qu'il faut ce qui ne le rend ni imposant ni impressionnant. Ses pieds et mains sont grands ce qui ne donne pas envie de se prendre une baffe, ces mains étant aussi grandes que son visage. Il est ce genre de type qui a un minois agréable sans être Apollon. Il n'a aucune cicatrice ou balafre de quelque sorte que ce soit, même s'il n'a pas la tête d'un forban loin de là.  
On le sent donc exempt de combat ou d'épreuves difficiles mais ses aptitudes techniques au combat ne sont pas à sous estimer.

Caractère:(Minimum 10 lignes):

Son apparence assez simple est à l'opposé de son caractère à multiples facettes. Avec les gens qu'il ne connais pas, il se montre assez méfiant n'accordant pas tout crédit à ce qu'ils disent en général. D'un autre côté avec ses proches il est doux, sympathique et même un peu protecteur. Deux traits de sa personnalité qui vont bien ensemble : son génie et sa soif de technique. En effet, Dan est assez curieux et apprends vite. Cependant ce n'est pas quelqu'un de très habile avec les mots allant jusqu'à dire d'énormes âneries le faisant parfois passer pour un être stupide et inconsistant. Il glisse de temps en temps en bout de phrase quelques mots d'une autre langue. Dan est surtout l'archétype de l'élève planqué en milieu de classe, pas devant pour ne pas être exposé face au prof et pas au fond pour ne pas passer pour le tire au flanc qu'il est vraiment. Cette position idéale lui permet entre deux rêves de suivre les explications. A ce propos il a le sommeil très "dur" : quand il a décidé de dormir et que le monde s'effondre ce n'est pas un souci. Du coup, il a eu le temps de mûrir plusieurs rêves sur sa chaise mais une seule chose lui revient à chaque fois en tête c'est sa liberté. En effet Dan n'aime pas particulièrement les règles. Un minimum de règles certes mais alors le strict minimum!

Histoire+RP Test

Sur South blue, l'île estivale d'Eternal Green, un halo de paix s'étendant du grain de sable jusqu'à l'homme, le plus important est entretenu par la marine. Une importante garnison est basée sur l'île, la particularité de l'endroit réside dans la configuration de l'île. Tout d'abord séparée en deux d'un côté, la ville est sur la partie Est de l'île, sur le bord ouest s'étend une belle forêt entre les deux, une plaine à l'herbe courte balayée par des vents violents venus de l'océan. Ce sont d'ailleurs ces vents marins qui empêchent l'extension de la ville. La ville parlons-en. Entourée de murs telle une citadelle, en son centre l'université de la région, les étudiants sont spécialisés en rien mais expert en tout. L'étude des sciences exactes y tient une place importante donc exit archéologie, météorologie, histoire... En revanche robotique, biologie, génie génétique, mécanique sont des matières prépondérantes.

Roséo.D. Dan est un habitant des plus classiques de cette Il'université : taille moyenne, cheveux en pétard et une grande passion pour la science. Une seule chose ternit son image : c'est un indiscipliné et un rêveur notoire.

D'ailleurs le principal sujet de conversation entre lui et son seul ami Herbert von Eucel, doyen de l'université, dragon céleste pour lequel la marine serait en si grand effectif sur l'île, est son caractère disons dissipé. Herbert est un homme grand, 1m85, mince et blond, son petit nez allongé lui donne l'air d'un moustique, habillé simplement, une chemise blanche et légère, un pantalon classe assez près du corps mais très sobre, d'un noir brillant.

Très souvent après les cours avant de rentrer, il allait voir Herbert. Le manoir de celui-ci se trouvait au bout de la rue principale. En cette fin de journée, le soleil teinte le ciel d'orange et de violet, les rues deviennent plus sombres et les pas résonnaient sur les pavés pour frapper les portes et les murs de la rue, portant jusqu'à vos oreilles une musique où vous êtes le fantôme qui hante la ruelle au crépuscule.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après un protocole dont tous se passeraient aisément, Dan et Herbert discutent.

- J'en ai assez de ce couvre feu et d'être importuné par des marines qui tanguent au grès des flots déchainés de la bouteille

- Si tu veux la paix, sache qu'il n'y a que la ville qui soit sous la juridiction de la marine. Nous connaissons votre nature et la promptitude qu'a votre cœur à confondre liberté et absence de la loi.

- Herbert, croyez-le ou non, je sais que la loi existe partout même là où il n'y a pas la marine. La loi régit le monde, le gouvernement applique ses lois sur la terre et les pirates appliquent leur loi en mer ! Et vous voulez savoir quelle est cette loi? Ben c'est la liberté !

- Ce sont des âneries, nous le savons tous, c'est la loi du plus fort en mer ! Bien que fantasque et même fainéant, vous ferez un bon chercheur. Restez sur l'île ou, si vous voulez découvrir le monde, devenez chercheur pour la marine, vous serez payé et protégé.

- Vous savez, il me serait bien inutile de chercher la protection de la marine si c'est pour finir quelque part à Marine Ford à jouer les rats de labo pour leur compte. Si sur les mers c'est la loi du plus fort, je deviendrai fort et j'intègrerai un équipage tout aussi fort. Je parcourrai le monde et j'y ferai de grandes découvertes, la plus grande expédition de recherche scientifique et tout cela en étant pirate. Je le serai puisque c'est ce qu'il faut pour assouvir ma soif de connaissance et de liberté!

- Vous ne serez jamais raisonnable. Soit mais si vous voulez partir, vous devrez finir les examens et me montrer que vous pouvez être fort!

- Je ferai les deux d'un coup!

*Je sais déjà où et comment je vais effectuer mes recherches*

Six mois passèrent, on ne revit plus Dan avant le jour de l'examen final du diplôme de recherche en science. Il avait choisit la majeure Biologie.

Il passa le dernier lorsqu'on ouvrit la porte du jury 1402, composé d'un vice amiral, de monsieur le doyen et de trois autres professeurs. Les trois professeurs étaient des triplés okamas tous habillés pareil : un manteau de fourrure bi-colore, un tee-shirt blanc, de beaux pantalons très classe marron et des bigoudis ornant leurs cheveux roses. Seule la couleur du manteau changeait indiquant leur nom Blue, Red et Yellow. L'amiral était grand, environ 1m90, des sourcil noir et épais, la peau bronzée par les heures passées en mer, une cicatrice ajoutait à son aura guerrière

- Quelle est cette offense faite au jury Monsieur Roséo ! Un short et un t-shirt marin ! Où vous croyez vous! dit le professeur Yellow

Le Vice Amiral prit la parole, une voix douce agréable mais ferme sortie de sa bouche de l'homme

- Commencez !

Dan ne tremblait pas, aucune trace de stress, il semblait très serein, il ferme les yeux, respire et commence son oral.

- Cher jury bonjour. Pendant 6 mois, je me suis isolé en forêt dans l'unique but de trouver dans la nature de la force. Ce sont pas les conditions difficiles de la forêt qui allaient me donner toute la force que je cherchais. Il me fallait percer les secrets d'une des forces de la nature. Connaissez vous le Beringei à dos argenté, 180kg, près de 2mètres, et assez de force pour casser un homme en deux tel une biscotte trop sèche. D'anciennes civilisations pensaient qu'il fallait manger la chair d'animaux pour acquérir leur puissance. J'ai réalisé ce vieux mythe au travers cet invention, une application militaire du génie génétique : la NATURE BALL!

Le jury resta bouche bée devant les déclarations du jeune homme. Tous regardaient attentivement, attendant la suite des évènements. Dan les avait intrigués, la suite se devait d'être aussi brillant que le discours.

- Grâce à des bactéries spécialisées et elles-même modifiées pour produire un complexe protéique qui se diffuse rapidement dans le sang, liant de manière non permanente l'ADN a des points précis dans certaines cellules du corps

Dan sortit une sphère d'environ 3cm de diamètre et la croqua.

Les poils se développèrent rapidement, ses muscles crurent très vite. Un imposant Gorille beringei se dressait devant.

Le vice amiral et sir Herbert restaient calmes. Tandis que Red, Blue et Yellow s'agitèrent faisant tomber leurs chaises. À l'approche du gorille, ils restaient paralysés essayant de s'asseoir sur de l'air, ils finirent tous trois au sol.

L'énorme primate était 2 fois plus large que les trois okamas réunis et encore plus grand que le vice amiral. L'animal leva son énorme main en direction du toit et ce juste au dessus de notre jury.

Il ferma le poing et l'abattit sur les trois okama!

- Mouhahahaha, ce fut divertissant non?

- Monsieur Roséo, cessez cette farce! La preuve de vos compétences est faite. Une métamorphose génétique limitée, ceci est intéressant. Herbert était assez content de son élève.

Le vice amiral fut intéressé immédiatement.

- Monsieur, vous avez déjà votre place dans un bureau de recherche de la marine. Une myriade d'opportunités s'offrent à vous!

Dan se tourna et leva la main, et d'une voix forte et solennelle

- Désormais, l'océan est ma maison, je suis sur la route des rêves et mes voiles sont indéchirables!Merci Euffi ! Herbert savait que ce sobriquet lui allait comme un gant trop petit et il esquissa un sourire.

Dan désactiva l'effet de la transformation, il sortit de la salle en courant, direction le port!

*Premier acte de piraterie le vol d'une embarcation*

Très vite les marines furent alertés, ils fouillèrent le port, les eaux de l'embarcadère mais il était déjà loin.

Fiche technique:

1er-Technique:

nature ball: un cocktail chimique calibré pour une personne. Permet à son utilisateur de se transformer en animal durant 2minutes et ce toutes les heures sans effets secondaires. En cas de prise rapprochée d'un délai de moins d'une heure, la durée de l'effet est divisée par deux, exemple: 1er prise 2min/ 2nd prise 1minutes/ 3eme prise 30sec/4eme prise 15sec/puis 7sec/3sec/1sec/aucun effet.

Seule une transformation est disponible pour le moment:

gorille beringei

Avantages et inconvénients  
gorilla: la force est accrue mais la vitesse diminue, impossibilité d'utiliser une arme à feu


	2. Dimitri

RP Coeur de glace – Ile de Bröz

_Dimitri accosta sur l'île. Il fit en sorte d'amener sa barque le plus loin possible sur la terre ferme de façon à ce que ses vêtements soient le moins mouillés possible. Une fois les pieds sur les galets, il tira sa barque sur la grève afin qu'elle ne soit pas emportée par le courant. Son action terminée, il se tourna enfin vers l'île qu'il avait considérée comme hivernale. Finalement elle ne l'était peut-être pas tant que ça. Les monts enneigés l'avaient trompé car en aval, l'île était verdoyante. Des pins profilaient à perte de vue, l'herbe ondoyait sous l'action du vent. Et nombre de cabanes se trouvaient sur les côtes, des troncs coupés près de celles-ci, des cabanes de bûcherons très certainement. Certes il faisait frais voire froid, mais rien ne laissait présager que cette île était hivernale, à part peut-être l'absence des oiseaux qui avaient très certainement migré vers des climats plus adaptés à leur plumage. _

_Dimitri entreprit donc de faire un petit tour des environs, histoire de prendre connaissance de son environnement et de ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire sur cette île. Car oui, il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire durant son périple sur les vagues, tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il serait libre. Tandis qu'il s'enfonçait plus loin dans les terres il découvrit un petit village. Sur la place centrale de celui-ci se trouvait un puits qui permettait à ses habitants de récupérer l'eau potable des nappes souterraines. Mais hormis ce puits, la place était totalement vide. _*Allons bon, d'abord la mer trop calme et maintenant c'est au tour du village… Suis-je condamné à vivre une petite vie tranquille et bien rangée ?* _se demanda-t-il exaspéré par ce manque d'action. Il monta les quelques marches qui le séparaient du rebord du puits et s'y assit, sortit son zippo et alluma une cigarette. Il prit une grande bouffée de tabac, reposa son bras sur son genou plié et expira lentement en regardant le ciel hivernal. Il reproduisit plusieurs fois cette action, jusqu'au moment où il aperçut une masse derrière des rondins empilés. Intrigué, sa cigarette toujours à la bouche, il s'en approcha. Une petite fille à l'air déterminé bondit alors sur lui, brandissant une sorte de dague en bronze de ses deux mains. Dimitri ne broncha pas. Il la regarda, se demandant ce que cette enfant pouvait bien faire là toute seule et pourquoi elle tenait cette chose inefficace comme arsenal._

**- Je sais pas qui t'es**_, lança-t-elle,_ **mais fais gaffe je suis armée et j'hésiterai pas à m'en servir !**

_Il se rapprocha d'elle, s'accroupit, et expira sa fumée mortelle sur son visage. La petite demoiselle eut un mouvement de recul mais ne faiblit pas, elle fixa l'intrus avec un regard toujours aussi déterminé._

**-Ma petite, cette lame que tu tiens est totalement émoussée. Regarde.**

_Il prit la dague des mains avec peu de peine et fit passer la partie, normalement tranchante, sur sa paume. Rien ne se produisit._

**-Tu vois, même si tu voulais faire mal à une mouche-éléphant tu ne pourrais pas. Et si tu me disais plutôt pourquoi une si jolie petite fille comme toi est obligée de jouer les guerrières plutôt que les grandes dames ?**

_Le délicat bourgeon hésita quelques instants, mais ne sachant que faire elle préféra prendre la parole._

**-Ça te regarde pas, t'es un étranger, tu peux rien pour nous. Tu devrais partir.**

_Il sourit_

**-Tu es courageuse, un jour tu seras une merveilleuse fleur, peut-être reviendrais-je te cueillir, mais pour l'instant, laisse moi t'aider. Dis-moi un peu, comment t'appelles-tu ?****  
****-Leynina.**

**-Et pourrais-tu me conduire à tes parents, Leynina ?**

**-Non.****  
****-Non ? Alors tu ne me fais pas confiance. Je comprends, je vais essayer de trou…****  
****-Tu comprends pas**_, le coupa-t-elle en secouant la tête._ **Je peux pas. Mes parents sont malades. Personne peut les soigner. Je vais t'emmener voir le chef du village, t'en apprendras plus avec lui.**

_Leynina prit alors la main de Dimitri et le guida jusqu'à la plus grande maison du village. Elle était aussi faite de bois, elle possédait cependant un petit plus par rapport aux autres maisonnées. Et cette discrimination se faisait grâce à l'ajout d'un matériau spécial à la décoration extérieure de la maison : une pierre arc-en-ciel. Dimitri l'avait déjà vue dans les livres qu'il avait eu à étudier. Cette pierre permettait de refléter le spectre de la lumière renvoyant ainsi à ses spectateurs, l'illusion d'un arc-en-ciel. _*Très jolie bâtisse,* _pensa Dimitri._ *Elle est digne d'un maître de village.*  
_La petite fille se plaça devant la porte et frappa trois coups très contrôlés et attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Une femme splendide ouvrit la porte mais en voyant Dimitri sur le pas de la porte, elle se figea. Leynina lui fit signe pour lui signifier sa présence. La jeune femme la prit alors par le poignet, la précipita vers l'intérieur et claqua la porte au nez du jeune homme à la cigarette. Celle-ci étant sur le point de se finir, il la jeta simplement dans la neige puis regarda la porte d'un air agacé. C'était la seconde fois de la journée qu'on le prenait pour une sorte de monstre ou autre chose horrible. Il fallait qu'il sache ce qu'il en était. _

_Il inspira profondément et avec le plus grand calme qu'un humain puisse avoir, il donna un puissant coup de pied dans la porte qui vola en morceau. Une bonne dizaine de personnes se trouvaient là. Elles étaient très certainement en plein conseil _*Très bien ! J'arrive au bon moment.* _Chaque individu présent le jaugeait et le dévisageait sans n'oser rien dire, tous étant estomaqués devant ce coup _*phénoménal si l'on en croit leur tête.* _Satisfait de son petit effet, Dimitri entra dans la pièce, repéra facilement une chaise, s'y assit et prit ses aises avant de déclarer toujours aussi calmement : _

**-Alors, vous me faites un petit briefing.**


	3. Roséo D Dan

**DAN**

Dan écoutait en permanence l'équipage. Ce matin-là, ce fut le timonier qui remporta la palme du beuglement le plus intéressant, en fait il avait toutes ses chances personne n'aurait pu annoncer à Dan meilleure nouvelle.

**- Terre! Terre en vue!**

**- Il s'agit de Bröz! Matelots, confirmez le type d'île!**

**- C'est une île hivernale, mon capitaine, les sommets des montagnes sont pris dans des glaces éternelles!**

Les marins s'agitaient dans tous les sens, le plancher craquait, on aurait dit qu'une troupe de gorille s'était énervée. Poulies et cordages grinçaient, l'ancre et ses sonorités métalliques ajoutèrent un côté heavy metal au vacarme ambiant.

**- Jackpot ! On est proche de l'île!**

Dan se frotta les mains parce qu'il était content mais également à cause de la température qui baissait. Il lui fallait trouver rapidement de quoi se réchauffer. Il fouilla les caisses et trouva un habit chaud, seulement cela n'allait pas suffire. Car habitué au climat tropical humide de la forêt dans laquelle il menait ses études, ses mains et ses pieds ne reprenaient pas les couleurs que leur avait ravi l'hiver. Il fouilla encore et trouva une écharpe, des gants et des bottes. Par chance en fouillant dans une caisse en quête de plus de matériel il trouva des gants de combat, un tournevis et quelques pièces de métal.

*******Hypra super méga cool je vais pouvoir customiser mes nouveaux joujoux! Alors comment vais je les appeler ? Oh yeah pot of fire and pot of thunder!*******

Dan se remit à fouiller et tomba sur des fruits, il remplit sa bouche, prit à peine le temps de mâcher, qu'il dût avaler. En effet sur le pont, les choses s'accéléraient brusquement.

**- Capitaine, les barques sont prêtes ! Le matériel est chargé!**

**- Bien je m'en vais. Je serais de retour dans quelques heures tout au plus. Conscient du risque, je ne vous demande pas de me suivre, néanmoins j'aimerais avoir quelqu'un avec moi pour me soutenir moralement !**

Dan avait presque oublié pourquoi le navire faisait route vers Bröz. Le capitaine avait sa grand-mère ou sa mère malade et il voulait la voir. Dan s'attendait à ce qu'au moins un de ses hommes ait le courage de l'accompagner, il y eut un long silence et le capitaine reprit la parole.

**-Je comprends, prenez soin du bateau en mon absence, je ne serais pas long.**

Ce à quoi ils répondirent tous en coeur oui mon capitaine. Dan n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, ce fut la honte qui le poussa vers la folie. Il se couvrit le visage avec l'écharpe, embarquant son maigre butin, il fonça vers le pont avant que le capitaine ne s'en aille.

**-LÂCHE ! Je ne laisserai pas notre capitaine y aller seul ! C'est tous les jours que vous risquez vos vies sur les mers ensemble et aujourd'hui il suffirait du courage d'un seul pour que vous gardiez tous la tête haute! Et il n'y en a pas eu avec le coeur solide !**

Dan s'avança d'un pas ferme et décidé, les autres marins étaient sur le cul, et pour certains ce n'était pas qu'une image. Dan ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse avoir peur au point de ne plus se serrer les coudes quand un des siens en a le plus besoin.

**- Capitaine, je viens avec vous!**

Dan sauta dans la barque avec son sac sur le dos, le capitaine salua ses troupes et ils se mirent en route. A quelques mètres du rivage, alors que le capitaine n'avait pas daigné regarder Dan tout le long du voyage, il se retourna.

**-Ah ah ah!** son rire gras avait cassé le calme et le froid de l'hiver. Dan leva les yeux vers le capitaine. L'homme était un peu bedonnant les poils blancs comme la neige.

**-Mon jeune ami, tu es bien fou, et j'adore ton cran !** Dan ne comprit pas sur le coup les paroles du vieux loup de mer. Il le regarda dans les yeux pour voir s'il n'avait pas attrapé une maladie qui l'aurait mis dans un état second. Ses yeux étaient tout à fait normaux.

**- Me regarde pas avec tes yeux de merlan frit, c'est bien à toi que je cause. Tu rentres sur mon navire clandestinement, tu piques des vivres à longueur de temps et alors que tous mes hommes tremblent dans leur botte, tu sors et leur fais la morale. Tu me feras rire souvent quand je me remémorerai cela, seul dans mon bureau. **

Dan découvrit sa tête, ils étaient tout deux déjà arrivés sur l'île, ils sautèrent à pieds joints sur le sable glacé.

**-Bien, suis moi, nous allons au village voir ma nièce, la pauvre doit être terrifiée !**

Dan et le capitaine marchèrent une dizaine de minute avant de rentrer dans un village désert, il n'y avait que le vent. Dan et le capitaine espéraient que le pire ne soit pas arrivé. Le village aurait-il été vidé par la maladie? Ils coururent dans tous les sens ouvrant les portes violemment pour chercher des survivants. Mais rien ni personne n'apparut. Au moment de quitter le village, un homme, le corps couvert d'engelure, apparut

**-Brenant, vieux frère! Que s'est-il passé ici!**

Ce n'était plus un ami, un frère, qui se tenait devant lui, c'était un cadavre gelé marchant en quête de vivant à enchainer au sort tragique auquel lui-même avait succombé. Dan ne recula point et frappa à l'aide de ses gantelets le corps gelé à la tête. Celui-ci répliqua avec un puissant coup de poing. Dan le prit en pleine poitrine. Il cracha du sang sur le coup mais, résolu à ne pas finir dans le même état, il répliqua tandis que, ce qui était autrefois un homme, serrait sa cage thoracique.

***Essaierait-il de m'arracher le cœur?!**

Dan repartit à l'assaut et cette fois il mit toute son énergie en visant le cœur de son adversaire. Il brisa la fine couche de glace jusqu'à pénétrer la peau. Les os de la cage thoracique étant brisés, il n'eut aucun mal à atteindre le cœur, il sentit alors un morceau de glace se fendre, les yeux rougis de l'adversaire s'éteignirent en même temps.

**- Jeune homme, ça va?!**

Dan avait un genou à terre, il n'avait pas pris une rouste depuis un moment et le froid n'aidait à accroître son endurance. Il s'appuya sur le vieux capitaine.

**- Moi c'est Dan, pas "jeune homme", et vous, capitaine?**

Le vieux amorça un léger recul. Il était surpris qu'il pense à ça alors qu'il venait d'être assez durement touché.

**- Eh bien puisque c'est l'heure des présentations, le type que tu as dû tuer une seconde fois était mon vieil ami, Brenant. Quant à moi je suis le capitaine Olaf Moon. Bon on continuera cette conversation plus tard. Derrière la colline à 1km environ, il y a un second village.**

Dan se releva avec l'aide du vieil homme, ils parcoururent un peu lentement le millier de mètres qui les séparaient du prochain village. Dan espérait ne pas retomber sur un engelé ou pire sur plusieurs coeurs gelés, un ça irait mais plus, cela serait galère. Derrière cette colline, tout était plus vert, on eut cru que l'île n'était pas très hivernale dans le coin, il y avait quelques arbres coupés çà et là. Ils descendirent jusqu'à l'entrée du village. Le vent glacé lui fit savoir que l'île était bien hivernale et le silence du village lui rappela dans quelle situation se trouvait l'île.

**- Je ne sais pas qui t'es, mais fais gaffe je suis armée et je n'hésiterais pas à m'en servir !**

Dan regarda le capitaine, un sourire dégivra son visage.

**-C'est ma jeune nièce, Leynina ! Vite ! Elle est peut-être en danger!**

Dan et le capitaine foncèrent dans la direction d'où provenait les sons, une dizaine de mètres plus loin, on vit la petite fille face à un homme blond de taille moyenne, fringué assez chic. Après analyse de la situation, l'homme semblait normal. Ses yeux n'étant pas rouges, ce n'était pas un cœur gelé. Leynina prit alors la main du jeune, Dan demanda s'il le connaissait, ce à quoi Olaf répondit non. Il lui demanda de rester tranquille, il préférait les suivre tranquillement pour en apprendre plus. Ils arrivèrent à une grande maison, ornée d'une belle pierre, ils virent alors Leynina et l'homme y pénétrer.

**- Mais c'est la maison du chef du village, ce doit être un simple voyageur égaré.**

**- Bien, dites-moi, Olaf, quelle est cette pierre étincelante au-dessus du toit?**

Dan pointa du doigt la pierre, il s'imaginait déjà une quelconque pierre magique ou un joyau exceptionnel.

**-Oh il s'agit d'une pierre arc-en-ciel, elle a des propriétés semblables à celle du prisme. Bien, rentrons !**

Olaf pénétra dans la pièce, suivi de près par Dan qui fixait les débris récents d'une porte. Le chef du village, le jeune homme au costard noir et la nièce semblaient en pleine discussion.

**-Alors, vous me faites un petit briefing.**


	4. Rolfe

******ROLFE**

_Rolfe avait aperçu l'île et allait à présent l'accoster. Il arriva près du rivage et vit que le ciel se dégageait peu à peu. Il regarda autour de lui et s'aperçut que l'île n'était pas hivernale. Seuls les monts étaient enneigés sinon en aval l'île était plutôt verdoyante. Cela enchantait Rolfe, lui, qui n'aimait pas la neige, il préfère la verdure ou encore mieux la jungle avec pleins de fruits juteux. Revenant à la réalité, Rolfe s'avançait vers sa barque et commença à chercher la boîte de tout a l'heure. Il la trouva enfin et se mit à fouiller dedans, il lui semblait avoir vu une carte de West Blue dedans. Après quelques minutes de recherche, il parvint enfin à la trouver, ce qui prouvait qu'il n'était pas parano et qu'il y avait bel et bien une carte. Il la prit et commença à la feuilleter, il regardait attentivement la carte et vit que l'île où il était s'appelait l'île de Bröz. Il rangea sa carte dans la barque et regarda autour de lui, il renifla l'air marin et l'air de l'île qui lui paressaient agréables. Il se dit qu'il allait s'aventurer sur cette île inconnue à ses yeux._

**__*****Peut-être qu'il y a des plantes Raflore ici ***_pensa-t-il_**__**** . **

_Il commença son périple sur l'île de Broz, la nature était vraiment verdoyante, on ne l'aurait pas cru depuis la mer. Le ciel était hivernal et la température l'était tout aussi, mais cela restait supportable pour notre dinosaure. Aucun animal en vue, même pas d'oiseaux, l'île semblait vide de présence. Seule la nature semblait régner ici. Il avançait sur l'île traversant les champs et passant à côté des grands pins. Il marchait le long d'un sentier et vit une silhouette au bout de l'allée on aurait dit un homme, oui c'était bien un homme. Rolfe comprit que cette île était civilisée. L'homme en question s'avança vers Rolfe, quant à lui, il avançait tranquillement dans sa direction. Il allait le saluer quand il remarqua l'allure bizarre de l'humain, il n'avait pas l'air très en forme ni très bien dans sa tête. C'est alors qu'il vit ses yeux rouges vifs qui le fixaient bizarrement. Rolfe avait une étrange impression maintenant que l'homme était en face de lui mais il tenta une brève salutation :_

******-Euh Héhé Salut . **

**_Il n'eût pas le temps de dire un autre mot que le gars voulut lui sauter dessus, il esquiva à temps. Cet humain était très louche, on aurait dit qu'il voulait le bouffer. L'homme lui sauta dessus sans lui laisser de répit. Rolfe se dit qu'il valait mieux fuir, cet homme, qui n'était pas vraiment un homme, avait l'air coriace ._**

**__*****Je suis pas un pro en combat, je ferais mieux d'aller voir ailleurs sinon je sens que je vais y passer héhé***

_Rolfe esquiva un coup de poing de l'adversaire et se dirigea vers un autre sentier en courant le plus vite possible. Mais il vit que l'homme courait très vite presque aussi vite que lui. Techniquement un humain ne court pas aussi vite qu'un Yoshi mais celui-là, oui. Cela confirma qu'il n'était pas vraiment humain. Pour le semer, il monta dans un arbre et s'y réfugia. Mais il y grimpa lui aussi mais avec une vitesse déconcertante._

**__****- Ce sont des hommes mais évolués ou quoi ?! s'exclama-t-il .**

_Ils sont plus rapides et plus agiles que les hommes normaux. *Sur quelle île de malade je suis tombé ?!* Il n'eût pas le temps de réfléchir davantage qu'il sauta d'arbres en arbres, il commençait à le semer, après tout, les Yoshis sont des êtres très doués surtout pour fuir en l'occurrence. Il sauta d'un des arbres et recommença à courir vers les montagnes, le sentier devint plus abrupte et rocailleux. Il avait peut-être plus de chance de lui échapper. Il prit n'importe quel chemin, à droite, à gauche, tout droit, encore à droite puis une dernière fois à gauche. Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, il regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il l'avait enfin semé. Il renifla l'air et sentit qu'il ne risquait plus rien. L'odeur de l'homme n'était pas dans les alentours en tout cas. Il s'assit en tailleur et se reposa quelques instants, cette île était vraiment étrange. Il espérait que ce n'est pas toute la population qui était dans cette état. Il se remit en route et marcha tranquillement tout en restant sur ses gardes, après tout il pouvait en avoirs pleins de ces 'yeux rouges '._

_Rolfe aperçut un village, il espérait que ce village n'était pas rempli de ses 'yeux rouges'. Il marchait à travers la ville qui semblait vide et pas très peuplée et entendit des bruits venant du centre du village. Il s'approcha doucement et vit deux personnes: un homme très bien habillé avec des vêtements blancs qui semblaient neuf au coup d'oeil et une petite fille qui le menaçait avec une sorte de dague. Elle le menaçait mais lui ne semblait pas perturbé au contraire il avait l'air confiant. Rolfe le vit prendre la dague et se couper avec mais rien ne se produisit. Rolfe comprenait maintenant pourquoi il n'avait pas eu peur de l'objet. 'Quel sacré coup d'oeil' s'étonna Rolfe. Il les entendit parler :_

******- Tu vois, même si tu voulais faire mal à une mouche-éléphant tu ne pourrais pas. Et si tu me disais plutôt pourquoi une si jolie petite fille comme toi est obligée de jouer les guerrière plutôt que les grandes dames ?**

******- Ça te regarde pas, t'es un étranger, tu peux rien pour nous. Tu devrais partir.**

_Ils commencèrent à se parler et Rolfe comprit que la petite fille était normale, ELLE, et qu'elle s'appelait Leynina. Il commençait à partir et Rolfe les suivit discrètement et arriva vers une maison très sympa avec une pierre arc en ciel dessus. Il vit que le jeune homme bien fringué et la petite fille étaient rentrés. Il allait rentrer quand il vit deux hommes arrivés, deux hommes assez baraqués à vue d'oeil sous leurs vestes bien chaudes. Ils entraient à leur tour et il se retrouva tout seul dans le village. N'osant rentrer carrément comme ça, il escalada la maison puis il se retrouva sur le toit et vit qu'une fenêtre était ouverte, il pouvait entendre la conversation à l'intérieur mais s'étant retourner pour voir le paysage derrière lui, il vit au loin l'homme de tout a l'heure. Il savait pertinemment que c'était lui car sa démarche le terrorisait. N'ayant pas fait attention qu'il était sur le bord de la fenêtre, il tomba. Il atterrit au milieu d'une pièce avec plein de monde autour de lui. Il se releva et vit que tout le monde le regardait. Il s'exclama :_

******- Heu...Salut !**


	5. Dimitri 2

**DIMITRI**

_Tout s'était finalement passé très vite. Il s'était assis et quelque deux secondes plus tard, deux hommes étaient entrés. L'un, plus âgée que l'autre, était bedonnant et possédait un magnifique barbe couleur neige. L'autre, le plus jeune, avait la peau mate et portait des lunettes. La nonchalance s'était infiltrée dans toute son attitude, que ce soit ses cheveux indisciplinés, son regard, presque blasé, ou ses épaules avachies. Tous deux étaient entrés comme si ébranler une porte pour faire irruption dans une pièce était la chose la plus évidente du monde. Dimitri était quelque peu mécontent son effet était totalement tombé à plat après l'arrivée de ceux-ci._

**-Oncle Olaf ! **_s'écria Leynina en s'élançant vers lui._** Tu m'avais manqué ! Tu fais quoi ici ?  
-Leynina ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu n'as rien j'espère, tu n'es pas malade toi au moins ?**

_À ces paroles, le visage de Leynina s'assombrit mais il n'y prêta pas attention et continua en s'adressant maintenant à tout le monde._

**- J'ai entendu parler de cette épidémie qui vous a frappé, je suis venu voir si Mère allait bien. Dans le village je n'ai vu personne alors savez-vous où je peux la trouver ?**

_Tous se concertèrent du regard, un malaise ambiant venait de s'installer. Seul un autre homme bedonnant osa enfin prendre la parole._

**- Olaf… Mon vieil ami… Ta mère a malheureusement succombé à la maladie.**

_Le dénommé Olaf resta quelques instants immobile comme si toute émotion l'avait totalement quitté. Puis il regarda chacun des habitants un par un, et demanda les poings serrés:_

**-Avez-vous fait tout ce qui était en votre pouvoir pour la sauver ?**

**-Bien sûr****_, répondit la sublime jeune femme, s'écartant de Dimitri._**

_Car oui Dimitri, totalement désintéressé par ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, avait entrepris, pendant que se jouait cette scène tragique, la séduction de la jeune femme qui lui avait ouvert la porte. Il s'était levé de sa chaise en faisait une moue de désappointement. Il s'était ensuite approché de la jeune femme et lui avait susurré quelques mots doux à l'oreille. Puis tout en chuchotant, il lui avait demandé son nom et l'avait interrogée sur sa condition de monstre à présent. La pauvre innocente, nommée Tildra, n'avait pas résisté bien longtemps à sa voix sulfureuse, il le voyait bien. Rouge comme une pivoine, elle tentait de rester sur ses gardes mais la partie était déjà remportée par le jeune homme au costume blanc._ *Ce fut simple mais divertissant* _se dit-il presque comblé._

**- Bien sûr que nous avons fais ce que…**

_Elle ne put terminer sa phrase car une chose verte, tomba du plafond. Suivi de très près par une autre chose, enfin une personne à l'allure bien étrange. Les yeux rouges vifs. Le corps apparemment gelé. Dimitri jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui. Fauteuils, tables, chaises, tapisseries, vases, objets de décoration, cheminée. Rien n'était réellement adéquat à une utilisation belliqueuse. S'il devait y avoir affrontement il devrait…_

_Sa pensée s'arrêta. Une chose qu'il n'avait absolument pas prévue se passa. Une chose dont il était loin d'imaginer la possibilité s'accomplit devant ses yeux._

**-Heu...Salut ! **

_La chose verte avait parlé ! Dimitri, écarquilla les yeux, sans aucune retenue alors qu'il observait la chose verte, qui avait apparemment une forme de petit dinosaure, se battre. Puis reprenant ses esprits, et voyant que le petit dinosaure commençait à être en difficulté, il s'élança à son tour dans la bataille._

_Malgré son étonnement, il avait tout de même réussi à comprendre une chose en observant le combat. Le corps gelé recherchait seulement une chose, le cœur du dinosaure. Mais dans quel but ?_ ***Peut-être qu'en recherchant la même chose chez lui nous trouverons le moyen de le stopper.*** _Ce qu'il fit, en prenant soin d'éviter tous les éléments fragiles de la maisonnée, moins de casse il y aurait, moins il serait endetté, il s'approcha du corps gelé évitant les coups de celui-ci et du dinosaure. Il se plaça subrepticement derrière lui et lui enfonça son bras dans la poitrine. Atteignant ce qu'il pouvait considérer comme le cœur, il le brisa et le corps gelé s'affaissa. _***Etonnant* **_se dit-il._

_Il se tourna ensuite vers le reste de l'assistance, après avoir retiré son bras de la poitrine de l' « homme » aux yeux rouges._

**- Bon, j'ai mérité un briefing maintenant ?**


	6. Roséo D Dan 2

**DAN**

Dans le style tragi-comédie on aurait jamais fait mieux, le côté tragique était assuré par Olaf et le reste des villageois. Olaf parla à sa nièce, quant à Dan, il commençait à s'interroger sur ces fameux cœurs gelés. Il semble avoir un point faible : le "cœur". Mais comment expliquer la maladie ? Un virus, une bactérie, un prion ? Comment se transmet-elle? Et surtout il faut arrêter la contagion. Olaf avait demandé des nouvelles et celles-ci étaient plus que mauvaises.J'avais compris que le capitaine était arrivé trop tard pour sa mère. Il devait comme n'importe quel endeuillé chercher une cause et des responsables. Je voulais éviter que la situation entre eux ne se détériore. Je m'approchais et, me voulant rassurant, je posais la main sur son épaule et d'une voix rassurante, je lui glissais ses mots, qui je l'espérais, l'aideraient.

**- Capitaine, je suis sûr qu'ils ont fait leur possible. Je vais trouver ce qui est responsable du décès de votre mère. Je percerai les mystères de ce mal, je vous le jure!**

Quant au côté comique, le jeune homme au costard blanc jouait les Don Juan, on croyait rêver au milieu des pleurs et du deuil, ce freluquet draguait. Alors soit il avait lui aussi attrapé cette maladie et avait perdu toute sensibilité soit il était surchargé en hormone. Faut dire que la demoiselle était rudement jolie mais hors de question pour Dan de se pencher sur ce cas.

Le dragueur blanc fut stoppé dans son élan par une créature des plus improbables, encore plus sur une île hivernale, un dinosaure ! Une espèce assez spéciale même chez mes sauriens, un yoshi ! Il y avait des hasards vraiment surprenants et au moment même où le dino prit la parole, il fut attaqué.

***********Génial un spécimen venu nous rendre visite bon comment le capturer?*******

C'est alors tel un preux chevalier, le costard blanc vola au secours du saurien, faisant voler en éclat le projet de capture de Dan.

**-Bon, j'ai mérité un briefing maintenant ?**

*******Purée mais quelle embrouille?! Voilà retour à la case départ il veut un briefing je vais lui en donner un!*******

Dan s'avança et se mit aux milieu de la pièce dévisageant l'homme au costard blanc. Mais toujours dans le souci de ne pas envenimer la situation et tenant compte du fait que le jeune homme avait peu d'information, il garda un ton neutre pour s'exprimer.

**-Un briefing? Bien, Yoshi toi aussi écoute attentivement!**

Dan croisa les bras et prit un air sérieux, il avait capté l'attention de toute l'assemblée. Olaf, Leynina, la jeune femme et les autres avaient arrêté de parler, certains étaient surpris, d'autres attendaient qu'il continue son discours. Dan fit un tour sur lui-même.

**-Regardez vos voisins et retenez ceci, les yeux. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt pour leur laisser le temps de scruter leur pairs.**

**- Ces créatures, puisqu'il ne s'agit plus d'humain, ont deux caractéristiques, leur yeux rouges et leur soif de COEUR !**

Personne parmi les villageois ne semblaient surpris, parmi ses personnes non surprises je comptais le dragueur. Le yoshi lui semblait plus dubitatif.

**- Dans cette pièce, tous nous avons eu affaire à eux, et vous avez remarqué ce qui s'est passé lorsqu'il a brisé le cœur de glace. ****Il pointait le jeune homme en costard du doigt, sans se retourner, il balaya la salle pour s'assurer qu'il avait la pleine et entière attention de la salle.**

**-Etant une maladie, il y a un vecteur, aussi pour votre sécurité évitez de toucher de renifler... Bref d'approcher les restes de ses créatures. Je vais installer un labo sommaire dans une des maisons abandonnées du village et je chercherai ce qui cause cette maladie!**

Dan s'arrêta, avança vers la personne qui semblait être le chef du village et se rangea entre Olaf et lui. Le chef était juste un peu plus grand que la moyenne, un manteau épais en fourrure d'ours et un chapeau en peau de lapin. La jeune femme, qui se faisait draguer il y a quelques minutes, s'avança au centre. La jeune femme, qui était timide et qui rougissait devant un séducteur, avait laissé place à une femme très sérieuse.

**-Ça suffit ! D'abord ce jeune homme, puis vous et enfin cette chose verte ! Vous faites irruption ici sans y avoir été invité trainant derrière vous ces malheureux qui ont péris, nous mettant en danger ! Le conseil des anciens et moi-même venions juste de prendre une résolution : arrêter la pandémie.**

S'adressant à Dan, d'un ton sévère mais juste.

**- Quant à vous, le briefing, c'est à moi de le faire! Et pour votre labo, il vous faut mon autorisation et au vu de la situation, nous en aurions besoin. Quelqu'un se chargera de vous trouver ce qu'il vous faut !**

Dan était bouche bée. Un vent froid et violent pénétrait au même moment par la porte défoncée si l'on pouvait encore parler de porte.

***Dis donc faut pas la titiller celle-là?!* **En l'observant de plus près cette jeune femme avait tout pour être chef. Sa longue chevelure brune descendait, sans broncher malgré le vent froid qui pénétrait la pièce. Elle portait une robe traditionnelle de l'île ajoutant un charme rustique à sa beauté. Le foulard noir, qui couvrait une partie de ses cheveux, était avec ses bottes, ses seules protections contre le froid. Sa robustesse s'affichait comme évidente sinon comment pourrait-elle supporter la morsure du froid sinon?

**-Et puis il convient de vous présenter avant toute chose.**

A ce moment, elle fit une chose qui déconcerta Dan, peut-être un peu par jalousie, cela lui donna aussi envie de gerber. Avec une voix des plus douces, elle dit:

**- Je suis Tildra, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore. **Puis elle se retourna vers Don Juan, en lui faisant un clin d'œil très discret.

***Pfff, deux mots doux et le tour est joué, heureusement je ne suis pas là pour ça, mais quand même shit! Bon premier arrivé premier servi.***

Dan s'avança d'un pas pour se présenter.

**-Bonjour à tous, je suis Dan, scientifique et chercheur pour vous servir!**


	7. Rolfe 2

**ROLFE**

_Rolfe était à présent tombé de sa fenêtre, il s'était lourdement aplati sur le sol. Il regarda autour de lui juste après avoir parlé quand le monstre de tout à l'heure arriva brusquement dans la pièce. Il poursuivait Rolfe, cela se voyait, il en voulait après son coeur vu qu'il tendait les bras toujours dans la même direction au même endroit. Rolfe essayait tant bien que mal de se débattre quand il vit que le gars en costard vint lui porter secours. Il avançait prudemment vers eux tout en prenant soins d'éviter chacun de leurs coups. Une fois qu'il fut en position d'attaque, le gars en costard s'était mis derrière les yeux rouges et l'avait frappé en plein coeur ._

*** Que cherche-t-il a faire ?***

_Une fois à terre, le monstre ne bougeait plus, cela faisait plaisir à Rolfe de voir cette scène. C'est ensuite qu'il demanda son briefing. Rolfe le regarda perplexe. Il n'avait jamais vu un homme pareil. C'est ensuite que Rolfe vit une autre personne s'avancer au milieu de la pièce, il avait l'air d'avoir des choses à dire et elles paraissaient importantes vu qu'il était sérieux. Il commença à faire son discours :_

**- Ces créatures, puisqu'il ne s'agit plus d'humain, ont deux caractéristiques : leur yeux rouges et leur soif de COEUR!**

_Rolfe l'écoutait attentivement, il savait à présent que ses yeux rouges en avaient après son coeur, c'est pour ça qu'ils voulaient tant l'attraper. Rolfe commençait à frémir de peur, il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de monstre. Le gars au centre de la pièce continua son discours :_

**- Dans cette pièce, tous nous avons eu affaire à eux, et vous avez remarqué ce qui s'est passé lorsqu'il a brisé le cœur de glace. Etant une maladie, il y a un vecteur, aussi pour votre sécurité évitez de toucher, de renifler … Bref d'approcher les restes de ses créatures. Je vais installer un labo sommaire dans une des maisons abandonnées du village et je chercherai ce qui cause cette maladie!**

_Rolfe était surpris, quelle organisation ! Il se demandait ce qu'il faisait ici sur cette île. Mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à parler, une jeune femme prit la parole :_

**-Ça suffit d'abord ce jeune homme, puis vous et enfin cette chose verte! Vous faites irruption ici sans y avoir été invité trainant derrière vous ces malheureux qui ont péris, nous mettant en danger ! Le conseil des anciens et moi-même venions juste de prendre une résolution : arrêter la pandémie.**

_En entendant le mot 'chose verte' Rolfe fit la tronche __._

***Nan mais pour qui elle se prend elle ?! ***

_Tout en grognant dans son coin, la femme continua :_

**-Quant à vous, le briefing c'est à moi de le faire! Et pour votre labo il vous faut mon autorisation et au vu de la situation, nous en aurions besoin. Quelqu'un se chargera de vous trouver ce qu'il vous faut!**

_Rolfe n'aimait pas cette femme, elle était un peu débile pour lui mais il ne chercha pas plus loin. Quand au gars au milieu de la pièce il se présenta :_

**-Bonjour à tous, je suis Dan, scientifique et chercheur pour vous servir!**

_Alors c'était un scientifique, Rolfe comprenait mieux pourquoi il en connaissait des choses. Il regarda tout le monde et se mit à se présenter en faisant un pas en avant :_

**-Salut ! Moi c'est Rolfe, je suis un dinosaure comme vous pouvez le voir. Mais je suis inoffensif puisque je fais parti de la race des Yoshis qui sont des mangeurs de fruits. **

_Tous le monde le regardait, il commençait à être gêné ._

***Pourquoi j'ai parlé moi ?! ***

_Il commença à raconter ce qu'il savait lui aussi à propos de ces yeux rouges :_

**- Je sais quelques infos si vous voulez bien m'écoutez **

_Il regardait autour de lui et vit plusieurs personnes lui faire un oui de la tête, Dan lui dit de s'avancer au milieu de la pièce pour parler, quant au gars au costard il n'avait l'air guère emballé. Une fois au centre de la pièce, il prit la parole :_

**- Eh bien voilà , c'est en partie à cause de moi que cette bête est venue jusqu'ici car elle me poursuivait. Donc j'en suis désolé. Ensuite, je connais quelques trucs sur eux mais ils possèdent une très grande rapidité et aussi une grande force. Et pour finir ce sont des monstres très agiles car ils ont une grande aisance dans les arbres, que ce soit pour monter ou pour y descendre . **

_Personne ne parlait comme si tout le monde était captivé par ce qu'il disait, il prononça une dernière phrase :_

**- Voilà j'espère que ça vous a encore plus renseigné ! **

_Il se retira du centre de la pièce et se mit a côté du gars bien fringué en lui adressant un petit regard ._


	8. Dimitri 3

**DIMITRI**

**_Le jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés s'avança alors, il semblait contrarié, mais par quoi ? Dimitri se le demandait, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que le jeune homme ne l'appréciait guère. Cela se reflétait dans toute son attitude et la marque la plus flagrante surviendrait plus tard._******

**-Un briefing ? Bien, Yoshi toi aussi écoute attentivement ! Regardez vos voisins et retenez ceci, les yeux. Ces créatures, puisqu'il ne s'agit plus d'humain, ont deux caractéristiques : leur yeux rouges et leur soif de CŒUR! Dans cette pièce tous nous avons eu affaire à eux, et vous avez remarqué ce qui s'est passé lorsqu'il a brisé le cœur de glace. **

**_C'est alors que le jeune homme transpirant la désinvolture fit le geste qui scella ses relations avec Dimitri. Il le pointa du doigt, sans même le regarder. Certes il était intelligent, il avait une capacité d'observation et de conclusion assez développée mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de respecter un minimum de politesse. Dimitri fut désarçonné par cet outrage mais ne laissa rien paraître. Ce jeune homme ne l'aimait pas, soit, mais il était quelqu'un de très provocateur. Déjà, ce négligé avait cassé son petit effet mais en plus il était impoli avec lui. Il allait se faire une joie de le titiller_****.******

**-Etant une maladie, il y a un vecteur, aussi pour votre sécurité évitez de toucher, de renifler... Bref d'approcher les restes de ses créatures. Je vais installer un labo sommaire dans une des maisons abandonnées du village et je chercherai ce qui cause cette maladie!**

**_Il disait tout de même des choses sensées, le moment venu Dimitri devrait tout de même être à son écoute. Notre jeune homme au costume blanc se demanda à qui ce garçon apparemment savant s'adressait en disant Yoshi. C'est alors qu'il vit l'espèce de dinosaure aux aguets lorsque ce mot fut prononcé, il comprit dès lors que cette chose n'était pas quelque chose de totalement incroyable mais une véritable race répertoriée dans les livres de sciences. Tandis qu'il avait de telles pensées, il vit Tildra s'avancer prenant plus d'assurance à chaque pas, elle se métamorphosait sous ses yeux, se rendant encore plus attirante à ces yeux. Elle s'exprima alors avec force et autorité, mettant, il en était persuadé, le jeune homme qui avait pris la parole mal à l'aise. Elle avait l'air agacée, comme si tout ce qu'il se passait perturbait son petit ordre bien défini et chamboulait tous ses plans. Pourtant, elle donna tout de même son aval pour le labo de recherche. Enfin, elle finit sa tirade en exigeant des intrus qu'ils se présentent._**

**-Je suis Tildra, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore.**

**_Et elle fit juste ce qu'il faut pour agacer le jeune homme, Dimitri l'avait remarqué._*****Elle est géniale*****_se dit-il presque avec fierté. Tildra lui avait adressé un discret clin d'œil qu'il n'était apparemment pas le seul à avoir remarqué. Mais l'autre jeune homme fit comme si de rien n'était et se présenta en premier, sans doute pour montrer sa bonne foi._**

**-Bonjour à tous, je suis Dan, scientifique et chercheur pour vous servir!**

***Dan, donc, eh bien cher Dan, je me ferais une joie de t'exaspérer à souhait.*****_Le blond amateur de cigarette, ayant pris connaissance du nom de son opposé, avait une furieuse envie de le taquiner jusqu'à l'énervement pur et simple. Mais il avait encore le temps, le Yoshi fit un pas en avant et se présenta à son tour._**

**-Salut ! Moi c'est Rolfe, je suis un dinosaure comme vous pouvez le voir. Mais je suis inoffensif puisque je fais partie de la race des Yoshis qui sont des mangeurs de fruits. Je sais quelques infos si vous voulez bien m'écouter. **

**Eh bien voilà, c'est en partie à cause de moi que cette bête est venue jusqu'ici car elle me poursuivait. Donc j'en suis désolé. Ensuite, je connais quelques trucs sur eux car ils possèdent une très grande rapidité et aussi une grande force. Et pour finir se sont des monstres très agiles car ils sont une grande aisance dans les arbres, que ce soit pour monter ou pour y descendre.******

**_Ainsi, cet espèce était non seulement douée de parole mais en plus, ils se donnaient des noms entre eux. Celui-ci s'appelait Rolfe, nom très peu ordinaire tout comme la condition de son peuple. Dimitri fut une nouvelle fois surpris de voir que cet animal de forte corpulence était capable de lui fournir des informations plus qu'intéressantes. Ainsi les corps gelés, ou cœur de glace comme il se plaisait à les appeler, était doté d'une force surhumaine, une chance que celui dont il avait arraché le cœur soit déjà occupé avec le Yoshi. Ce dernier n'avait d'ailleurs pas l'air très sûr de lui, il termina sa prise de parole par un _****_« _****_Voilà j'espère que sa vous a encore plus renseigner !_****_ » _****_et prit place à côté du jeune homme au costume blanc l'invitant à se présenter à mon tour. Il était temps de briller. Il s'avança avec une lenteur qui laissait aux autres personnes présentes le soin d'admirer toute sa personne, sa prestance et son maintien. Il se voulait aussi majestueux et désirable que possible. Après avoir pris place au centre de la pièce, il s'inclina bien bas devant Tildra et prit enfin la parole :_**

**-Je vous souhaite le bonjour, gente dame, je me nomme Dimitri, à votre service, ****dit-il avec la voix la plus mielleuse qu'il se connaissait.**

**_Il se redressa et s'adressa à toute l'assemblée, toujours avec cette voix mielleuse qui semblait particulièrement irriter le jeune Dan._**

**-Je ne puis vous apporter autant d'information que mes deux confrères ont pu faire avec tant de brio. Mais il m'est possible de vous apporter toute l'aide dont vous aurez besoin contre cette maladie qui détruit vos familles, je pense notamment à vous, Olaf, et à toi, ma petite Leynina. Je ne suis pas apte à ressentir la souffrance que vous éprouvez mais je peux vous aider à vous débarrasser de ce fléau. Tildra, je suis votre humble serviteur, faîtes de moi ce qu'il vous plaira. Je me permettrai seulement de vous demander quelques habits qui siéront plus que ceux que je porte à ce climat.**

**_Il s'inclina de nouveau en souriant imperceptiblement. Il avait, à coup sûr réussi son coup. Personne ne saurait jamais ce que lui avaient coûté ses quelques phrases mais il était satisfait de son effet. Il n'avait aucunement envie d'aider ces gens, son but était d'atteindre Tildra et c'était fait, il n'avait, selon lui, plus rien à faire sur cette île mais le désir de provoquer l'autre jeune homme étranger était trop fort. Il devrait donc s'affubler de cette tâche le temps de son séjour._**

Tildra ne tarda pas à lui répondre, alors qu'il reprenait place parmi les autres convives. Elle le remercia pour cet engagement dont il faisait preuve et loua son grand cœur puis demanda doucement à Leynina d'aller chercher quelques vêtements chauds pour les nouveaux arrivants, bien que Dan n'en est pas tellement besoin. Le Yoshi non plus d'ailleurs.

**_Lorsque la petite revint tout le monde était en effervescence, Dan parlait avec les hommes du conseil pour savoir où se trouverait l'emplacement de son labo. Dimitri s'approcha de l'enfant et lui prit le manteau en fourrure et les gants en cuir qu'elle lui avait ramené. Ils étaient étrangement tout à fait à sa taille. _**

**-C'était à mon grand frère, il te ressemblait beaucoup****_, lui souffla-t-elle._**

**_Il ne fut pas touché par ce qu'elle venait de dire mais quelque chose d'étrange se passa à l'intérieur de lui comme si une ancienne notion, tentait de refaire surface dans son esprit. Il n'y prit pas attention et l'effaça d'un secouement de tête. _**

**_Les hommes semblaient enfin s'être mis d'accord. Ils sortirent donc et se dirigèrent vers la plus petite maison du village, elle aussi abandonnée. C'était sans doute la plus délabrée de toutes, laissée à l'abandon depuis bien longtemps. Peut-être le lieu de la première infection. Dimitri en saurait plus en les écoutant discuter, il s'approcha d'un peu plus près pour écouter leur conversation._**


	9. Roséo D Dan 3

**DAN**

Dan fut suivi de près par le Yoshi qui, en plus, donna des renseignements assez intéressants. Les cœurs gelés étaient assez rapides et agiles, et inutile de se planquer en hauteur ils nous suivront sans peine.***Ok, c'est noté, glacée mais pas impotent.***

A son tour, le chevalier blanc se présenta, enfonçant un peu plus le couteau, avec une déclaration très guimauve.

**- Tildra, je suis votre humble serviteur, faîtes de moi ce qu'il vous plaira.**

*** Quel histoire?! Dimitri, le cheval blanc et le château! Nota Béné pour plus tard : buter un cheval blanc si j'en vois un!* **Dan écarquilla les yeux, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il en rajoutait une couche. L'intriguant faisait penser à ces personnages de contes de fée, il ressemblait à ces hommes qui charmaient les femmes avant de les briser en deux pour marivauder avec d'autres en plus, la belle tombait dans le panneau ! Tildra se précipita littéralement vers le jeune homme pour le remercier généreusement de son engagement. Dan, bien que déçu par l'attitude de Tildra, dût admettre qu'en situation de crise voir un étranger s'impliquer à se point donnait du baume au coeur. Cependant il n'écartait pas la possibilité qu'il veuille simplement impressionner sa proie. Conscient qu'il n'est pas des plus objectifs, il décida de l'impliquer comme n'importe qui dans l'affaire des coeurs gelés.

Il y avait quelques anciens qui s'approchèrent de Dan. Trois vieux moustachus apparurent derrière lui. Sur le coup, Dan sursauta, la mine réjouit des papis le calmèrent, ils étaient une copie des uns des autres, un bonnet en cuir bordé de laine, un manteau marron décoré de petit triangle orange rouge et vert. Dan appréciait la tenue qui sied aux vieillards, mais il ne perdit pas le nord et se concentra sur l'enquête.

**- Bonjours, Messieurs ! **dit-il chaleureusement.

**- Je suis Firsto, l'ancien des anciens, **dit-il en souriant. **Nous avons entendu votre projet et Tildra semble être d'accord alors permettez que je vous montre votre labo mais également le premier foyer de contagion.****.**

**- Mais, sans vouloir vous offenser, j'ai besoin d'une maison avec du matériel et des ressources particulières. **Dan fut interrompu par Firsto.

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis médecin, à la retraite depuis quelque année, néanmoins mon labo n'as pas pris une ride. J'ai bien entendu fait quelques recherches mais je n'ai fait de la recherche que de mon jeune temps et de ce côté, je suis rouillé.**

**- Bien je vous suis Docteur Firsto. * Je me disais aussi son vocabulaire, le choix du labo sans trop me demander c'était trop fort, je suis content qu'un homme comme lui soit la***

Les papis tournèrent les talons pour se diriger vers l'extérieur, suivis de près par Dan. Ils n'eurent pas à marcher longtemps vers la maison où le premier cas fut détecté. La maison avait été abandonnée depuis longtemps, pensa t-il, mais une déclaration du vieux médecin le ramena à ce qu'avait dit Rolfe. La maison avait le toit percé, les portes et les fenêtres déchirées, non il n'exagérait pas en pensant cela.

**- Cette maison a été le théâtre d'une crise d'engelure comme je l'ai baptisée. Une personne venait de succomber et une veillée avait lieu le jour suivant, la majeure partie de la famille était là. Le corps dégagea une aura froide, on vit l'air froid s'écouler par toutes les ouvertures. Alors des cris monstrueux mêlant peur et panique s'élevèrent, la créature lacérait les corps écrasés contre la sortie, déchiquetant celle-ci au passage. Les quelques bûcherons du village tirèrent sur la maison et le gelé sauta en perforant la chaumière devenue en quelque secondes un cimetière.**

Dan avait senti les déplacements d'air dans leur dos, au vu du profil il savait de qui il s'agissait. Mais il lui avait laissé le temps d'écouter aux portes pour ne pas avoir à répéter.

**- Dimitri, ne soit pas timide, approche toi, il est bon que tu entendes la suite.**

Il pensa également au yoshi, celui-ci semblait volontaire et courageux. Et puis lui aussi était impliqué, coincé sur une île hivernale rongée par une maladie, autant le mettre au parfum.

**- Rolfe, rapproche-toi, cela pourrais t'intéresser toi aussi!**

Firsto, après avoir fini son histoire, demanda à une jeune femme de lui ramener des équipements d'une autre maison située dans la ruelle en face. Elle rapporta des vêtements épais, des combinaisons étanches en coton à mailles serrées renforcées par du plastique, facile à traiter avec des bactéricides et autres produits d'hygiènes. Il proposa de rentrer inspecter la maison, la jeune femme apposa sur leurs têtes deux "scaphandriers", reliés à la maison d'où elle avait sorti le matériel.

Dan entra dans la maison en compagnie de Firsto, tous les deux avaient pris les mesures nécessaires pour n'enlever aucune trace dans la petite maison. Le vieillard avait déjà inspecté les lieux et lui montra la pièce où était le malade. Mais rien de bien particulier n'en sortit, à part que la chambre semblait équipée pour des malades atteints du Tribal sanguinaire. C'est en sortant qu'il aperçut des restes de poissons.

Sorti de ce capharnaüm, Dan interrogea l'ancien sur les ressources de l'île. Le bois et la pêche étaient les principales ressources. La bourgade d'où venait Olaf et Dan était devenue déserte car les habitants se croyaient victime du dieu de la montagne priant ainsi jusqu'à ce que les cœurs de glace les attaquèrent.


	10. Rolfe 3

**ROLFE**

_Rolfe avait fini de se présenter, c'était au tour du jeune homme élégant. Il se présenta sous le nom de Dimitri, il était d'ailleurs prêt à être aux services des dames. Il dit avec une voix particulièrement mielleuse qui faisait du bien aux oreilles de Rolfe :_

**- Je ne puis vous apporter autant d'information que mes deux confrères ont pu faire avec tant de brio. Mais il m'est possible de vous apporter toute l'aide dont vous aurez besoin contre cette maladie qui détruit vos familles, je pense notamment à vous, Olaf, et à toi, ma petite Leynina. Je ne suis pas apte à ressentir la souffrance que vous éprouvez mais je peux vous aider à vous débarrasser de ce fléau. Tildra, je suis votre humble serviteur, faîtes de moi ce qu'il vous plaira. Je me permettrai seulement de vous demander quelques habits qui siéront plus que ceux que je porte à ce climat****.**

_Suite à cette phrase Tildra alla remercier convenablement le gars en costard, puis plus tard Leynina revint avec des vêtements chauds. La petite Leynina s'approcha de Rolfe avec des affaires chaudes :_

**- Tiens, petit Dinosaure vert, des gants, un bonnet, une longue veste en fourrure et une belle écharpe qui était à ma Grand mère. Je peut te demander un service ? **

**- Ouais, bien sûr,** _dit Rolfe tout content qu'il eût une tâche à faire _

**- Cette écharpe était à ma Grand mère, donc j'aimerai que tu en prennes soins, c'est d'accord ? **_dit elle d'une petite voix, qui prouvait qu'elle était au bord des larmes._

**- C'est d'accord ! **

_La petite fille fit un câlin à Rolfe pour le remercier de son geste et ainsi d'aider son île et ses habitants de la terreur des cœurs de glace. Elle s'en alla vers Dimitri pour lui donner à son tour des vêtements. Rolfe regardait autour de lui et vit Dan avec trois vieux qui parlaient avec lui. D'après ce qu'avait entendu Rolfe, l'ancien des anciens s'appelait Firsto. Ils commencèrent à sortir dehors et Rolfe les suivit par curiosité. Une fois dehors, ils se trouvèrent devant une maison abandonnée qui était dans un sale état. Le gars en costard avait aussi suivi, ce qui étonna Rolfe au plus haut point. Dehors, Rolfe se sentait pas du tout en sécurité et avait peur de se faire attaquer par ces yeux rouges, il renifla le sol pour sentir les environs lorsque Dan l'interpella _:

**-Rolfe, rapproche-toi, cela pourrais t'intéresser toi aussi!**

_Le vieux Firsto termina son histoire, et Rolfe aperçut une jeune femme qui apportait une tonne de matériel qui devrait être utilisé pour rentrer dans la maison, Dan et le vieux Fisto entrèrent immédiatement, quant à Rolfe, il ne préféra pas rentrer, il pensait que ça allait sentir le moisi ou il y allait avoir des cadavres en putréfactions. Rolfe regardait dans les environs, il vit une grenouille aux allures étranges, elle était blanche et bleu avec des pois rouges, ce qui intrigua Rolfe. Il commença à la suivre, ses grands bonds allaient loin ce qui fit presque courir Rolfe. Il s'éloignait de plus en plus du village, mais il ne s'en apercevait pas car la grenouille était trop captivante pour lui. Soudain elle disparut et Rolfe ne la vit plus :_

**- Elle est passée où ? **_dit Rolfe_

_Il renifla et sentit une odeur bizarre pas loin du lieu où il était, exactement la même odeur que dans la maison abandonnée. Un frisson traversa le Yoshi, il prit son courage à deux mains et continua de suivre la piste, même si il y avait beaucoup de neige, le nez de Rolfe sentait tout. D'ailleurs il se rapprochait de plus en plus de l'odeur et arriva près d'un lieu. Rolfe écarquilla les yeux, jamais il n'avait vu ça, des tonnes et des tonnes de corps ensanglantés étaient posés là. Plein de sang et de pourriture régnaient ici :_

**- C'est...c'est...le repère des monstres ****! **_dit-il pétrifié_

_Plus loin dans le fond du repère, il put apercevoir deux coeurs de glace qui se battaient pour un corps, Rolfe était dégoûté par leurs comportements. Mais à cause du froid Rolfe éternua d'un seul coup et les deux ennemis se retournèrent dans sa direction :_

**- Oh nan...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA **

_Rolfe gueula et courut le plus vite possible jusqu'au village, une fois arrivé, il ouvrit la porte et cria à travers le bâtiment, il vit Dimitri et Tilda discuter, il fonça et tomba sur eux._


	11. Dimitri 4

**DIMITRI**

**-Dimitri, ne soit pas timide approche toi, il est bon que tu entendes la suite.*****Timide ? Moi ? Que croit-il dire de moi lui***

_Dimitri fit la moue et ne s'approcha pas plus que ça, il distinguait à peine de ce que le dénommé Firsto disait. Timide, non, curieux oui. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'invitation de Dan pour s'approcher et écouter. Il lui avait enlevé toute envie de s'intéresser à l'histoire des villageois, il préféra donc reporter son attention sur Tildra. La jeune femme, apparemment très influente dans le village, devenait de plus en plus intéressante. Si quelqu'un devait lui en apprendre plus sur le village ça ne pouvait être qu'une belle femme comme elle et sûrement pas un vieux savant qui avait presque tout perdu de son savoir faire.  
Il s'approcha donc d'elle et lui murmura :_

**- Alors comme ça votre village a une sombre histoire, puis-je l'entendre de votre digne bouche ?**

_Elle cacha son sourire derrière sa main, comme si Dimitri aurait pu en être dupe, se racla légèrement la gorge puis déclara sur le même ton que son interlocuteur._

**- Voyez-vous, ici, sur Bröz nous avons toujours vécu en paix et en harmonie, nous vivions des produits de la pêche et de l'exportation du bois. Mais un jour, une personne tomba malade. Ce n'était pas une maladie comme les autres. Cette personne, qui vivait ici, a été soudain prise de spasmes. C'est moi qui me suis occupée d'elle le temps de sa maladie. Et je peux vous assurer, Dimitri, que cette maladie n'était pas naturelle. Bonfayer, c'était son nom, a souffert le martyr, il se tordait dans tous les sens, il ne dormait plus tant la douleur était forte. Ses yeux se sont peu à peu injectés de sang et son corps est devenu de plus en plus froid avant même qu'il meurt. Les habitants de ce village sont superstitieux, ils croient unanimement qu'une sorte de dieu de la montagne nous aurait envoyé une malédiction, certains de nos jeunes guerriers se sont rendus dans cette montagne pour le défier ou que sais-je. Mais je ne crois pas qu'un dieu soit derrière tout ça. J'espère sincèrement que ce Dan pourra nous donner une explication plus satisfaisante. J'aimerai que cette maladie arrête de se propager.**

**- Je n'aime pas spécialement ce jeune homme mais je dois reconnaître qu'il a l'air intelligent. Il devrait pouvoir vous aider comme vous le désirez. J'espè**

**- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !**

_Dimitri ne put continuer sa phrase, Rolfe venait de leur tomber dessus. Il avait l'air paniqué. Il les regarda terrorisé puis réussit à articuler quelques mots. Dimitri réussit à décrypter quelque chose. Apparemment, un lieu de repère pour les cœurs de glace aurait été repéré par le petit dinosaure. Malheureusement, il était poursuivi._

**- Rolfe, debout, toi et moi on s'en va. Ils te suivent ? Qu'à cela ne tienne, on va les éloigner d'ici. Aller reprends-toi ! Tu veux que ces villageois meurent par ta faute ? Non ? Alors bouge-toi !**

_Le jeune homme releva difficilement le dinosaure et l'entraîna dans sa course laissant Dan avec les villageois, il n'apprécierait sûrement pas, mais au moins la diversion qu'il allait mener avec Rolfe lui laisserait peut-être le temps de découvrir la cause de cette maladie._

**-Aller petit yoshi ! On va se rendre dans la montagne, tu es plus rapide que moi, vas-y, je t'y rejoins. Surtout essaie de ne pas semer les cœurs de glace, il faut à tout prix les garder éloignés des villages.**

_Ils se séparèrent donc, et le groupe qui les pourchassait également. La plus grande partie suivit Rolfe, tandis que seulement une demi-dizaine suivit Dimitri._***Bah dis donc ! Je ne dois pas valoir grand-chose***_déplora-t-il. Mais tant pis. Il n'était pas ce qu'on appelle un philanthrope, mais il avait fait une promesse, et bien qu'il soit quelque peu volage, il respectait ses promesses. Il courut aussi rapidement qu'il put mais les cœurs de glace étaient bien plus rapides que lui. Ils le rattrapèrent en un instant. Il était encerclé. Il n'avait plus le choix, il devait se battre, seul, face à ces monstres surhumains. Il se jeta alors sur celui qui était en face de lui. Lourde erreur. Il ne réussit même pas à faire bouger son adversaire d'un pouce. Heureusement il était assez rapide pour esquiver le poing qui se dirigeait droit vers son cœur. Malheureusement, il se retrouva le dos contre un autre cœur de glace. Il était dans une mauvaise posture, il ne parvenait qu'à éviter les coups et les rares qu'il infligeait semblaient ne faire aucun effet. Il continuait tout de même à essayer avec l'énergie du désespoir. Mais ce fut en vain. Les cœurs de glace s'amusaient avec lui, bien que le mot et le sentiment devait maintenant leur être étranger. Ils le ballottaient dans tous les sens, jusqu'à ce que, exténué, il finisse à terre. Les cœurs de glace s'approchèrent, resserrant de plus en plus le cercle autour de Dimitri et lorsque l'un de ses assaillants s'apprêta à lui retirer son cœur, il s'enflamma tout d'un coup et tomba à la renverse laissant apparaître une troupe de jeunes hommes. Ils enflammèrent tous les autres corps sans leur laisser le temps de se défendre et regardèrent le brasier. _*On peut donc les tuer autrement, c'est une chose à retenir, ce zippo me sera étrangement d'une aide précieuse.*_Les jeunes hommes aidèrent Dimitri à se lever et lui demandèrent comment il se portait._

**-Je vais bien****_, _**_répondit-il soulagé mais également contrarié_**_, _****je suis un peu, comment dire blessé dans mon orgueil mais je vais bien. Par contre je dois retrouver quelqu'un qui avait plus de ces choses à sa poursuite que moi. Je dois y aller.**

**-C'est ça oui****_,_**_rétorqua l'un des jeunes hommes_**_,_****Tu n'es pas capable de te défendre contre ceux-là mais tu veux aller aider ton ami. T'es drôle. Laisse-nous y aller à ta place. Décris-nous ton ami.****  
**

**-Sûrement pas. Si vous voulez aider vous venez avec moi, mais il est hors de question que je reste ici à ne rien faire.**

_Les jeunes hommes secouèrent la tête en riant d'un air moqueur mais acceptèrent la proposition de Dimitri. Ils l'accompagnèrent donc à la recherche de Rolfe._


	12. Roséo D Dan 4

**DAN **

Que ce soit Rolfe ou Dimitri, aucun n'était là lorsque Dan sortit de la maison en compagnie de Firsto. Le premier était parti on ne sait où, surement en quête d'indice, mieux valait faire quelques interrogatoires avant de se pencher plus sérieusement sur le problème. Quant à Dimitri, il eut la réaction à laquelle Dan s'attendait, il courtisait encore la belle Tildra mais comment pouvait-on lui en vouloir, elle est si attirante, si charmante. Dan voulait connaître une chose capitale, le vecteur de la maladie, et pour tout nouveau vecteur, il y avait un nouvel évènement, un élément déclencheur.

**- Dites-moi Firsto, y a t-il eu des évènements inhabituel avant le premier cas? Je pense que vous y avez songé mais il y a du y avoir un nouveau vecteur sans quoi il n'y aurait pas eu de maladie.**

**- Il y en a eu plusieurs, d'abord les poissons migrateurs sont revenus plutôt des mers chaudes, le temps étant devenu chaud plus tôt qu'à l'accoutumé, mais nous les avons analysés et aucun nouveau parasite, ni même de nouvelle maladie n'est apparue chez eux. Les bûcherons ont coupé le bois moins longtemps cette année pour les mêmes raisons, le début de la saison chaude n'étant pas propice à la coupe. Nous avons analysé le sang des autres bûcherons et rien. Même le sang de la victime n'a rien donné ou presque. Dans son sang nous avons trouvé une bactérie responsable de syndrome d'arythmie cardiaque. Mais rien d'autres, puis nous avons poussé les analyses sur la bactérie sans rien trouver.**

**- Parmi tous ces tests, avez-vous cherché des mutations chez la bactérie?**

**- Malheureusement nos microscopes son un brin trop faible pour nous permettre ce genre d'études. **

Même dans ce coin froid, il y avait de puissants microscopes, certes un chouïa trop faible pour les études moléculaires et génétiques. Dan ne demandait qu'à les améliorer.

**- Bien, je vais modifier les microscopes et nous étudierons en équipe les modifications qu'aurait pu subir la bactérie.**

Dan et Firsto allait se mettre en route quand on entendit un cri. Rolfe déboula à toute vitesse et percuta Dimitri et Tildra, perturbant ainsi le jeune séducteur dans ses manœuvres.

***Il est jaloux ou quoi?***

Dan rigola intérieurement jusqu'à ce qu'il vit dans le sillage de Rolfe une troupe de givrés. Il allait avoir de gros ennuis, personne n'était préparé à faire face à cette situation.

***Merde je crois qu'on va remettre l'étude de la bactérie à plus tard***

Il vit Rolfe à ce moment trembler et raconter des choses un peu floues, apparemment il était tombé dans un nid rempli de cœur gelé. Je voulais m'approcher pour les aider quand Dimitri prit une décision qui me surprit.

**- Rolfe, debout, toi et moi on s'en va. Ils te suivent ? Qu'à cela ne tienne, on va les éloigner d'ici. Aller reprends-toi ! Tu veux que ces villageois meurent par ta faute ? Non ? Alors bouge-toi !**

Après avoir subi toutes les peines du monde pour relever Rolfe, Dimitri pressa le dinosaure.- Aller petit yoshi ! On va se rendre dans la montagne, tu es plus rapide que moi, vas-y, je t'y rejoins. Surtout essaie de ne pas semer les cœurs de glace, il faut à tout prix les garder éloignés des villages

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, les deux acolytes étaient déjà partis.

***Raaaaahhhhh, on est dans la mouise ! Je pense qu'il a voulu protéger le village et me donner un peu de temps pour trouver une solution, s'il avait juste voulu jouer les braves il l'aurait fait ici ! Bien ils ne pourront surement pas distancer les givrés dans la montagne, le terrain accidenté et la température n'étant pas à leur avantage***

Dan se devait d'agir plus vite que prévu quitte à prendre des risques.

**- Tildra s'il vous plaît vous reste-il de l'huile?**

La jeune femme semblait un peu abasourdie par ce qu'il venait de se produire, les évènements s'étaient enchaînés à une vitesse impressionnante. Elle semblait soucieuse sûrement pour son villages et les collègues du jeune homme.

**- Tildra, ils ne pourront pas tenir un marathon dans la montagne, nous devons agir vite et j'ai peut-être un plan. Je finis les analyses avec de nouveaux microscopes pour confirmer mon hypothèse. En attendant j'ai besoin de votre appui logistique, préparez des barils d'huiles et de quoi les enflammer, et disposez-les autour du village. Réservez 5 barils pour réchauffer l'ambiance dans la montagne.**

La jeune femme reprit ses esprits.

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, je vais organiser tout cela, vous avez carte blanche. Nous devons sortir Dimitri et Rolfe de ce mauvais pas. Je ne permettrai pas qu'il leur arrive quoi que ce soit.**

Tildra commença à donner des ordres, visiblement elle n'avait pas besoin des directives de Dan pour protéger le village. Elle organisait le village d'une main de maitre, les femmes et les enfants dans une maison aux murs épais, la sienne ayant été vandalisée par leurs soins.

Dan fut appelé par Firsto dans son labo, il avait trouvé les microscopes. Dan assembla les microscopes d'après de rapides calculs mentaux assez approximatifs. Il monta plusieurs lentilles devant l'objectif du grand microscope de Firsto. Il vérifia si son rapide calcul avait été entaché d'erreur en regardant à travers l'objectif.

**-Yes that is! C'est bien plus précis!**

Firsto, tout sourire, reprenait espoir. Les microscopes leur permettraient désormais de vérifier ce qu'il se passe au niveau moléculaire.

**-Nous avons une bactérie à combattre.**

Firsto notait ce que Dan voyait.

**- Des Saccharomyces cerevisiae ou levure, ce sont des bactéries utiles pour l'alcool. Et d'après ce que je vois nous avons affaire à des échanges de morceaux de génomes entre bactéries. Et nous avons trouvé les responsables.**

Firsto coupa Dan.

**- Je comprends. Le morceau manquant était donc ce gène de levure pris dans la bactérie cardiaque. La bactérie cardiaque puise sa nourriture dans le sang entrant dans le cœur et évite dans sortir pour ne pas se retrouver à court de nourriture. Pour une raison inconnue, elle a reçu des gènes autorisant une fermentation alcoolique, lui permettant de sortir du cadre cardiaque où elle était, pour investir le corps entier. De plus, les toxines qu'elles rejettent fait varier la valeur de consigne de la température d'abord vers le froid à sa sortie du cœur d'où la fièvre. Puis vers le chaud dans l'ensemble de l'organisme, ainsi le corps voit descendre sa température globale.**

Dan arrêta Firsto en lui prenant la main et en le tirant vers le microscope.

**- Nous avons un médicament tout trouvé dans les cales de notre navire de la poudre de piment modifié. Pendant la contamination, elle fera concurrence aux toxines bactériennes. Par contre les bactéries ayant besoin d'une température et n'ayant pas besoin d'oxygène, le corps de ceux qui ont sombré est irrécupérable car désadapté à la vie normale.**

Firsto se mit d'accord avec Dan, le premier informerait Tildra et demanderai à Olaf d'aller chercher de la poudre de piment sur le navire, pendant qu'il fabriquerait de quoi tuer les cœurs gelés.

Dan prit du matériels dans le labo de Firsto, ll chargea de l'électricité pour électrolysé l'eau et obtenir du dihydrogène dans une capsule en métal pour faire exploser le nid. Dan demanda à la douce Tildra les barils, il fit monter les barils sur un chariot avec la bombe à hydrogène.

Ayant terminé ses préparatifs, Dan demanda l'autorisation de Tildra pour attaquer le nid sans lui préciser les modalités.

**- Je n'aurai besoin que de mes coéquipiers pour cela.**

**-Bien, ici nous sommes prêts à accueillir des cœurs gelés et ta présence n'est pas indispensable. Cependant je ne peux pas non plus me permettre de vous perdre tous les trois.**

Tildra était en pleine réflexion, allait-elle laissé Dan sortir pour chercher ses camarades?


	13. Rolfe 4

**ROLFE**

_Rolfe avait déboulé sur Dimitri et Tildra, il ne s'en rendit compte qu'après avoir été par terre sur Dimitri. Celui-ci se releva en aidant Tildra. Rolfe était par terre très paniqué par ce qu'il venait de voir. Il apercevait Dan qui s'approchait d'eux pour savoir ce qui se passait et Rolfe murmura quelques mots, malgré une prononciation très faible le gars en costard semblait avoir compris de quoi il parlait. Cependant, Rolfe entendit des bruits derrière lui et vit tout une horde de coeurs de glace à ses trousses. Rolfe allait pousser un cri lorsque le gars en costard lui dit d'un ton ferme et déterminé :_

**-Rolfe, debout, toi et moi on s'en va. Ils te suivent ? Qu'à cela ne tienne, on va les éloigner d'ici. Aller reprends-toi ! Tu veux que ces villageois meurent par ta faute ? Non ? Alors bouge-toi !**

_Le gars en costard releva Rolfe qui était encore sous le choque malgré les paroles de celui-ci . Il le força à le faire courir dans le direction opposée au village, Rolfe repris peu a peu confiance et écouta les ordres du gars en costard :_

**-Aller petit yoshi ! On va se rendre dans la montagne, tu es plus rapide que moi, vas-y, je t'y rejoins. Surtout essaie de ne pas semer les cœurs de glace, il faut à tout prix les garder éloignés des villages.**

_Rolfe, ayant compris le message s'arrêta, et vit que la plupart des coeurs glacés s'en prenaient a lui, il poussa des cris pour en attirer le plus vers lui, laissant très peu d'ennemis à son équipier. Voyant qu'il y avait de plus en plus de Coeurs de glaces à ses trousses il partit en quatrième vitesse le plus loin possible mais les paroles du gars en costard lui revinrent. Il ne fallait pas les semer, il devait garder une allure constante ni trop lente ni trop rapide. Il avait su dès la première ligne droite adopter la bonne allure, il était tout fière de lui, il avait une grande mission sur ses épaules alors il se devait de l'accomplir. Après tout c'était de sa faute si tout était arrivé si rapidement. Voyant que les coeurs de glace commencèrent à rebrousser chemin, une idée lui traversa l'esprit :_

**- Prenez ça !**

_Il commença à jeter des pierres qui étaient sur le sol ainsi que de la glace, les coeurs de glaces n'avaient pas apprécié et ils foncèrent sur Rolfe. Rolfe repartit vers la montagne et se mit à regarder où il était . _

**- J'ai pas mal avancé mais il faudrait aller plus loin.**

_Il réfléchit un instant et se dit qu'il faudrait penser au retour mais peut-être que le gars en costard viendrait l'aider comme il l'avait promis ? Ou bien avait-il lui même des ennuis ? Rolfe ne put réfléchir plus longtemps car il arrivait près d'une grotte, l'entrée était étroite, mais il devait tenter._

**-J'espère pour moi qu'il y a une sortie héhé... au moins j'aurais sauver le village, **_dit-il_

_Il s'aventura dans cette petite grotte qui était minuscule ... il devait sortir de là car les coeurs de glaces commençaient à rentrer. Soudain une petite fissure se vit du côté de Rolfe. La chance lui souriait. Elle était assez petite pour les ennemis et assez grande pour lui. Il essaya de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à sa fissure si importante pour lui, il retira rapidement quelques pierres présentes sur sa route et il passa par la fissure. Rolfe se retrouva dehors, les pieds dans la neige toute froide. Il alla partir lorsqu'il vit qu'au dessus de la grotte, il y avait une immense pierre prête a tomber, la pierre se situant juste au dessus pourrait boucher le trou de la grotte vu sa grosseur ._***Génial*** pensa_ Rolfe enthousiaste_

_Il grimpa au dessus où se situait la grosse pierre et la poussa de toute ses forces, elle finit pas tomber en bas. Le trou était désormais bouché, mais malheureusement pour Rolfe, quelques coeurs glacés avaient réussis à sortir avant l'éboulement. Ils montèrent là ou il y avait Rolfe, celui-ci était désormais bloqué, plus aucun n'échappatoire était possible. Il se mit en boule tout en attendant patiemment sa sentence. Mais au moment où ils allaient attaquer, les coeurs de glaces se retournèrent et virent Dimitri et des hommes avec des lances flammes. Ils prirent leurs armes et brûlèrent les coeurs de glace qui étaient sortis. Il descendit de sa cachette et arrivait vers eux :_

**- Ouf vous m'avez sauvé, merci ! **_dit Rolfe soulagé_

_Il se tourna vers le gars en costard et dit :_

**- J'espère que c'est assez loin, j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu et puis le reste est coincé ici .**

_Il attendit la réponse de Dimitri._


	14. Dimitri 5

**_DIMITRI_**

_Dimitri revint donc sur ses pas accompagné par cette troupe de jeunes gens. Il les écoutait discuter entre eux, se remémorer des souvenirs de bataille contre les cœurs de glace apparemment, des jeux qu'ils avaient inventés pour se distraire, des différents gages qu'avaient dû accomplir certains d'entre eux, mais également et avec plus de mélancolie les plats chauds que leur préparaient leurs parents durant les période froides comme celles-ci.__*Qui sont ces gens*__ se demanda-t-il. __*Ils semblent jeunes, que font-ils sur ces terres ? Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas tranquillement chez eux avec leur famille par les temps qui courent par ici ?*__ Il était réellement intrigué mais il préféra se taire, son objectif pour le moment était Rolfe et seulement lui. Il n'avait pas le temps de se poser des questions. Mais les jeunes gens ne semblaient pas partager son avis. L'un d'eux lança à la cantonade:_

**_-Alors beau blond, t'as un petit nom ?_**

_Dimitri n'aimait pas du tout le ton qu'il employait et préféra donc ne pas répondre pour éviter d'être soit désagréable soit carrément grossier - ce qui lui seyait affreusement mal._

**_-Hé ! Je t'ai posé une question ! Tu pourrais au moins faire l'effort d'y répondre ! Ou alors t'as perdu ta langue ?_**_ Ricana-t-il._

_Il ne répondit toujours pas. Ce jeune homme devenait de plus en plus irritant et Dimitri n'éprouvait pas le besoin de faire la conversation à des personnes, ou du moins une personne, si impolies. Mais celui-ci n'était pas du tout d'accord avec lui. Il attrapa notre héros par le coude et le força à se retourner._

**_-J'te parle ! Réponds !_**

**_-Tu me parles, certes, mais avec beaucoup d'irrévérence. J'ai donc choisi de ne pas te répondre._**

**_-Oh ! Alors comme ça Monsieur se croit trop bien pour m'adresser la parole ! Je vais te dire une bonne chose, sans nous, tu étais mort, alors tu peux faire preuve de reconnaissance._****_  
_****_-Je pourrais, oui_****_,_**_ dit-il d'un ton qui transpirait la neutralité en se dégageant de la prise de son interlocuteur. Il sortit alors une cigarette, l'alluma sur son zippo, tira une longue bouffée, souffla la fumée sur le visage du jeune homme ce qui eut le magnifique effet de l'énerver encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà et, sans un mot, reprit son chemin._

_Arrivés au croisement où il s'était séparé de Rolfe, Dimitri s'accroupit pour observer la multitude d'empreintes pour essayer d'identifier celles du petit dinosaure. Ceci ne fut pas une chose aisée, beaucoup d'empreintes se mélangeaient et c'était sans compter sur les traces à moitié effacées voire totalement inexistantes. __*Bon, d'après ce que je vois, Rolfe a réussi à retenir toute leur attention, j'espère que ça va continuer.*__ Il se releva et suivit les empreintes en surveillant bien qu'aucune d'elles ne se fût égarées._

_Les marques enneigées les menèrent vers une sorte de brèche rocailleuse. Les bruits qui en émanaient permettaient de déduire sans aucun doute la présence de ces cœurs de glace. Les jeunes gens en firent le tour et découvrir trois de ces zombies qui levaient les yeux vers une forme verte. Ils avaient retrouvé le Yoshi._

**_-Là, c'est Rolfe ! Il faut l'aider !_**

_Alors ils sortirent leurs armes et brûlèrent les rescapés de la brèche. Se sentant hors de danger, Rolfe descendit alors de sa cachette et les remercia chaleureusement. Puis il ajouta en se tournant vers Dimitri._

**_-J'espère que c'est assez loin, j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu et puis le reste est coincé ici._**

Mais le "beau blond" n'eut pas le temps de répondre, le jeune homme insupportable prit directement la parole.

**_-Bon ! Alors il faut calciner tout ça ! Allez chercher du bois !_****_ ordonna le jeune homme qui était apparemment le chef de cette petite troupe._****_ On prépare un grand bûcher._**_ Il avait susurré cette dernière phrase avec une douceur sans précédent comme si son côté sadique s'était éveillé._

Tous s'exécutèrent à la suite de son ordre, même Rolfe, ils s'étaient tous enfoncés dans les forêts de pin avoisinant la brèche. Pendant ce temps, Dimitri se trouva un rocher aussi confortable que possible et s'y installa pour regarder tout ce beau petit monde s'agiter comme des fourmis sous ses yeux. Le chef s'approcha lentement, de plus en plus exaspéré, du jeune fumeur.

**_-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?_**

**_-J'observe._****_  
_****_-J'ai donné un ordre._**

**_-Et j'ai donné lieu à une mutinerie. Quelle chose étrange et tragique !_**

_Le chef attrapa Dimitri par le col et le souleva au-dessus du sol. Il était furieux et clairement plus fort que celui-ci mais rien d'impossible pour notre tête blonde._

**_-Tu vas donc me frapper. Eh bien fais donc._**

**_-Qui es-tu ?_**_ demanda-t-il en séparant bien chacune des syllabes._

**_-Personne, je suis juste un simple pirate. Je m'appelle Dimitri et je n'aime pas du tout que l'on me donne des ordres. Tant pis pour ton ego. Et toi ? Ton nom ?_**

**_Le jeune homme posa alors Dimitri, il fit mine de se détourner de lui. Mais ce n'était qu'un moyen de prendre mieux son élan pour lui asséner un violent crochet du droit qui fit tomber son adversaire._**

**_-Tamja, c'est mon nom._**

**_*Eh bah, ça s'est pas trop mal passé.*_**_ Dimitri alla récupérer une brindille qu'il avait repéré un peu plus tôt. Durant l'altercation des deux jeunes hommes, les autres avaient ramené assez de bois pour faire un grand feu. Dimitri s'arma alors de son zippo et alluma la brindille. Il attendit qu'elle ait prit suffisamment le feu et la lança sur l'amas de branches. Il regarda ensuite le bûcher s'infiltrer dans la brèche et écouta les cris des cœurs de glace._

_Une fois le feu terminé, Tamja reprit la parole :_

**_-Le Dinosaure ! Rolfe c'est ça ? Tes capacités sont exceptionnelles, accepterais-tu de nous suivre pour qu'on puisse te présenter à notre leader ?_**


	15. Roséo D Dan 5

**_DAN_**

_Dan usa du seul argument dont il disposait._

**_-Sayonara tu'm'f'ras la peau plus tard!_**

_Dan sauta les barricades autour du village et se mit à courir comme un dératé. En se retournant il s'aperçut que personne ne le poursuivait. Il retourna donc sur ses pas._

**_-Eh oh Tildra!_**

**_-Que fais-tu encore ici?! Va t'en!_**

_Dan était scotché par la réaction de Tildra. Voyant cela, Tildra lui donna une brève explication._

**_-Tu as fait ce que tu avais à faire ici non? Tu es donc le seul disponible pour aller les chercher. J'ai besoin de vous, mais surtout de vous trois, alors go!_**

_Dan comprit qu'il devait retrouver ses deux compagnons partis distraire les coeurs gelés. Dan se mit à chasser sur la neige, les traces de pas, doucement mais surement il suivait la trace de ses compagnons. Il essayait de distinguer tant bien que mal, les traces dans la neige. Ce jeu de piste était éreintant car il demandait de la concentration mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à renoncer pour aller chercher des outils pour chercher plus facilement, ill vit sur les flocons des traces qui se séparaient suivies d'une trainée d'autres pas._

**_-Bon, c'est sûr, l'un est Dimitri, l'autre est Rolfe sinon les coeurs de glaces sont devenus fous et se bouffent entre eux!_**

_Mieux valait qu'il suive les traces les moins nombreuses, il décida de suivre les pas de Dimitri selon toutes vraies semblances. Il continua sur les traces de monsieur costard. Dans le ciel, Dan aperçut de la fumée, normalement ça aurait été une mauvaise nouvelle mais face aux coeurs glacés, le feu était la meilleur solution. Il espérait que ses camarades seront au bout du chemin, ses vœux allaient être exhaussés … enfin presque … Il tomba sur une conversation intéressante mais préféra rester à l'écart. Dimitri était pris pour cible tandis que Rolfe restait sur le côté à rien faire, cela l'étonna. Du peu qu'il savait, ils n'étaient pas du genre à se laisser malmener sans rien dire qu'importe le nombre d'adversaire. Inutile d'agir dans la précipitation._

**_-Le Dinosaure ! Rolfe c'est ça ? Tes capacités sont exceptionnelles, accepterais-tu de nous suivre pour qu'on puisse te présenter à notre leader ?_**

_Comment? Étaient-ils en train de se faire kidnapper ? Qui sont ces hommes? Et comment ont-ils pu survivre dans cet environnement? Pourquoi parlait-il de chef?_

_Il continua a suivre le petit groupe dans la montagne, attendant des informations valables pour agir._


	16. Rolfe 5

**_ROLFE_**

_Rolfe voyait que le gars en costard allait lui dire un mot, mais il fut coupé par l'un des soldats qui donna l'ordre d'aller chercher du bois, Rolfe se précipita et alla chercher du bois. Il faisait d'innombrables aller-retour à travers la forêt, il voulait se rendre à tout prix utile. Il vit que le gars en costard se faisait engueuler par le chef des soldats, il s'approcha plus près pour entendre la conversation : _

**_-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais _**

**_-J'observe._****_  
_****_-J'ai donné un ordre_**

**_-Et j'ai donné lieu à une mutinerie. Quelle chose étrange et tragique !_**

_Rolfe vit que le ton commençait à monter entre les deux hommes, le chef prit par le col le gars en costard, Rolfe resta sur place à regarder la scène, il n'osait bouger devant cette scène. Soudain le chef posa le gars en costard au sol et lui mit un coup de poing impressionnant, il tomba au sol. Rolfe poussa un petit cri de surprise, il semblait s'appeler Tamja mais Rolfe ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup. Rolfe repartit vers le grand bûcher et vit que le grand feu était fin prêt. Le gars en Costard l'alluma et le feu brûla toute forme de vie à l'intérieur de la grotte. Les coeurs de glaces disparurent. Leurs cris résonnèrent et soudain le silence s'installa. Un fois le feu éteint, Tamja se dirigea vers Rolfe et lui dit :_

**_-Le Dinosaure ! Rolfe c'est ça ? Tes capacités sont exceptionnelles, accepterais-tu de nous suivre pour qu'on puisse te présenter à notre leader ?_**

_Rolfe resta surpris par cette annonce, mais aussi flatté car il avait dit que ses talents étaient exceptionnels, mais il enleva cette pensé immédiatement. Il n'avait pas confiance en ses hommes qu'il jugeait bizarre. Tamja semblait attendre une réponse du Dinosaure mais Rolfe ne sachant que dire gardait le silence. Soudain il s'exclama :_

**_- Vous êtes tous muets ma parole ! Pourquoi personne ne répond ! _**

_Sa voix exprimait de l'agacement, Rolfe ne voulant l'énerver davantage prit la parole avec hésitation :_

**_-Euh … et bien c'est-à-dire que … je ne sais pas trop …_**

_La réponse de Rolfe avait encore plus agacé le chef des soldats, il se gratta la tête et regarda Tamja avec un visage un peu craintif et dit :_

**_- Eh bien je ne veux pas ! J'ai été embarqué dans cette mission car ce village avait besoin d'aide, mais là n'est pas mon vrai but donc je suis dans l'obligation de refuser votre offre !_**

_Rolfe l'avait dit avec une certaine détermination, mais oubliant vite sa fierté après avoir vu le regard méchant de Tamja, il recula doucement en s'excusant :_

**_-Héhé … je voulais pas le dire comme ça … enfin vous savez … _**

_Il n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose que le soldat le prit de force avec lui en l'attachant avec une corde pour que sa mobilité soit réduite. Il commença à paniquer et à appeler à l'aide. Il se fit emporter par les soldats qui commencèrent à partir._

**_- Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! A l'aide, aidez-moi !_**

_Il appela de l'aide en espérant que quelqu'un vienne le sauver …_


	17. Dimitri 6

**_DIMITRI_**

_Face à la proposition de Tamja, Rolfe parut complètement déconcerté. Il ne savait que faire ni répondre mais malheureusement cette hésitation coûta la patience du chef de ces jeunes combattants. Il l'exprima plutôt violemment faisant du cas de Dimitri une généralité. Ce dernier eut alors un élan de compassion à l'égard du petit dinosaure, en se disant que cela aurait pu se passer autrement s'il ne n'avait pas échauffer ce jeune homme nerveux juste avant. Après quelques paroles baragouinées sous le coup de la peur le Yoshi s'exprima fermement et avec détermination._

**_-Eh bien je ne veux pas ! J'ai été embarqué dans cette mission car ce village avait besoin d'aide, mais là n'est pas mon vrai but donc je suis dans l'obligation de refuser votre offre ! _**

_Dimitri était agréablement surpris par ce regain de confiance en soi et cet aplomb dans le refus. Il était réellement impressionné par le passage du Rolfe craintif au Rolfe sûr de lui._

**_*Eh bien, ce bonhomme est encore empli de surprise je n'en doute pas. Dans tous les cas, une chose est certaine, c'est qu'il est emprunt de courage. Il mérite le respect.*_**

_Mais ce qui impressionnait Dimitri n'avait pas l'air de toucher ce cher Tamja. Il l'attrapa de force et le saucissonna. Dimitri aurait réellement voulu voler au secours de son ami qui criait à l'aide Mais il le savait, il ne faisait pas le poids contre Tamja, alors contre toute sa troupe, c'était peine perdue. Il se laissa donc entraîner par ces jeunes quelque peu étranges sous le regard extrêmement déçu du dinosaure. _

_Dimitri n'osait même pas soutenir son regard, il marchait tête baissée, attristé par son impuissance. Toutefois, il n'avait pas totalement perdu espoir. Il savait avec certitude que la balance pourrait changer une fois qu'ils seraient arrivés devant le chef absolu de ces jeunes gens. Sachant cela, il marchait en attendant que ce moment se produise._

_Et enfin ils arrivèrent devant le leader de cette joyeuse troupe. C'était un jeune homme, grand, blond, extrêmement bien bâti et à peine plus âgé que ceux qui étaient à ses ordres._

**_-Tamja, tu es de retour !_**_ S'exclama-t-il avec joie. _**_La chasse a été bonne ?_**

**_-Oh oui ! D'ailleurs je te ramène quelques petites choses cette fois-ci. Je te présente Rolfe. Ce petit dinosaure vert est un véritable diamant brut de capacités exceptionnelles. Il serait parfait pour rejoindre nos rang et nous aider dans notre mission._**

**_-Je vois_****_, _**_dit-il tout en passant ses doigts sur sa barbe fraîchement taillée._**_Et l'autre ? _**

**_-Il n'a fait que suivre le mouvement, il ne vaut pas grand chose, il est juste indiscipliné._**

_Dimitri ne pouvait que réagir à cette provocation. Elle n'était présente que pour appuyer les propos de Tamja et ainsi discréditer notre tête blonde mais ce dernier se devait de mettre les choses au clair._

**_-Indiscipliné certes mais pas impoli comme un certain jeune homme que je connais_****_, _**_déclara-t-il en jetant un regard insistant vers le jeune nerveux._**_Bien le bonjour. Apparemment c'est vous le grand leader, je vais donc me faire un honneur de me présenter, chose que vous a refusé un impertinent qui s'est jugé censeur de vos visites. Je me nomme Dimitri, jeune pirate. _**

Le leader eut un sourire amusé. Il regarda Tamja et lui dit, ignorant le jeune homme.

**_-Tu avais tort mon ami, il ferait un parfait bouffon ! Qu'on le jette dehors, nous n'avons pas besoin de cet énergumène avec nous !_****_Ordonna-t-il en esquissant un geste d'exaspération comme si notre tête blonde n'était qu'un vulgaire insecte encombrant._**

_Dimitri était outré, on venait de le traiter de bouffon. Non seulement il avait été humilié mais en plus Tamja se tordait de rire. Il n'allait pas laisser passer ça. Si la méthode douce ne marchait pas, alors il allait falloir employer la manière forte et pour cela il avait une arme secrète. Alors pendant qu'il était aux prises avec ce qu'on devrait appeler des gardes il lança :_

**_-Dan, mon petit, il serait peut-être temps que tu sortes de ta cachette. Je pense que nous allons, légèrement, très légèrement n'est-ce pas, en avoir besoin._**


	18. Roséo D Dan 6

**_DAN_**

_Comme Dan le pensait, les ennuis commençaient, Rolfe haussa le ton, ce qui eut pour seul résultat, de le faire embarquer gratuitement sur "le dos du ravisseur express". Le scientifique s'attendait au pire, peut-être avait-il vexé le chef de ses brutes, il continua à suivre discrètement attendant une ouverture pour agir._

**_*Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas réagi? Dimitri n'est pas ligoté … serait-il d'accord pour les suivre?*_**

_Dan préféra ne pas intervenir sans en avoir le coeur net. On mena ses amis à une sorte de campement miteux, surement celui d'une bande de sauvages en mal d'aventure. Les trois tentes installées présentaient des séquelles dues au temps et probablement quelques batailles contre les cœurs gelés. La situation empirait encore, après de brefs échanges on jeta Dimitri en bordure du campement. Il menait désormais le débat avec ses poings._

**_-Dan, mon petit, il serait peut-être temps que tu sortes de ta cachette. Je pense que nous allons, légèrement, très légèrement n'est-ce pas, en avoir besoin._**

**_*Maintenant c'est on ne peut plus clair, ce n'était pas une invitation courtoise...*_**

_Il se retrouvait dans une posture délicate : qui devait-il sauver en premier ? Dimitri se débrouillait, tandis que Rolfe était aux mains de celui qui semblait être le chef. Seulement avait-il une chance contre le chef et sa garde, sans l'aide de l'homme au costard ? Dans toutes les batailles il y avait des pertes, après tout, la mission faite, ils rentreraient en héros au village aux yeux des villageois._

**_*Comme Hubert me le disait, une cartouche deux oiseaux qui dit mieux?*_**

_Dan croqua une nature ball, une fois transformé même un de ces primates survitaminés n'avait pas la moindre chance. Il hurla au loin pour avertir de son arrivée, le cri bestial perça les tympans de tout le campement. Pendant quelques secondes ils s'arrêtèrent, le grand blond et ses hommes regardèrent vers le monticule où Dan se cachait auparavant._

**_*À la charge!*_**

_Le gorille fonçait dans la toundra gelée, certains hommes se tenaient prêts à accueillir la bête. Dan se jeta sur Dimitri, et dans sa folie cogna sans distinction, soulevant la neige autour du pauvre van Lester. Tildra serait enfin à lui seul, elle pleurerait la mort de leurs héros, Rolfe et Dimitri, sur les épaules de Dan. Rolfe ne serait qu'une victime collatérale mais qu'importe après tout, il était pirate._

**_-Psssiiittt, Dimitri c'est moi Dan, joue le jeu ... _**

_Le primate lui fit un clin d'oeil. __Il suffirait de récupérer ce qui resterait d'eux lorsque ces gredins auraient quitté les lieux. Enfin c'est ce qu'aurait pensé un pirate sanguinaire sans foi, ni loi..._

_Il continua sa mascarade, hurlant, faisant de grand geste, et enfin il souleva le corps inanimé, jeta son "corps" aux pieds de Rolfe encore ligoté. Simulant la bête enragée, il s'empressa ensuite de s'attaquer aux tentes, tous les hommes lui couraient après excepté le chef blond. Il se tenait dos à Rolfe mais ne bougeait pas d'un pouce._

**_*J'espère qu'il pourra emporter Rolfe sans éveiller les soupçons sinon...ma diversion tombera à l'eau. Ces types ont survécu parmi les cœurs gelés sans peine, les affronter en sous nombre...bof*_**

Il poursuivit le carnage profitant pour frapper quelques individus momentanément isolés. Si bagarre il devait y avoir ce serait toujours ça de moins.


	19. Rolfe 6

**_ROLFE_**

_Rolfe, ayant été enlevé, essaya de demander de l'aide au gars en costard mais celui-ci avait la tête baissée, il n'allait pas l'aider malheureusement pour lui. Ils marchèrent un peu et ils arrivèrent dans un campement, Tamja s'approcha d'un grand blond plutôt baraqué selon Rolfe._

**_-Tamja, tu es de retour !_**_ S'exclama-t-il avec joie._**_ La chasse a été bonne ?_**

**_-Oh oui ! D'ailleurs je te ramène quelques petites choses cette fois-ci. Je te présente Rolfe. Ce petit dinosaure vert est un véritable diamant brut de capacités exceptionnelles. il serait parfait pour rejoindre nos rang et nous aider dans notre mission_****_._**

**_*Dans quel pétrin je me suis encore fourré moi...Mais j'espère que le gars en costard a une idée en tête car je crois que ce grand blond qui semblerait être le chef veut me garder.*_**

**_-Je vois,_**_ dit-il tout en passant ses doigts sur sa barbe fraîchement taillée. _**_Et l'autre ?_**

**_-Il n'a fait que suivre le mouvement, il ne vaut pas grand chose, il est juste indiscipliné._**

_Rolfe regarda Dimitri, le connaissant il n'allait sûrement pas se laisser faire loin de là, et c'est ce qui se produisit. Il répliqua immédiatement ce qui eût l'effet d'amuser le leader de la troupe. Après une remarque désobligeante du grand blond, des gardes encerclèrent le gars en costard, mais celui-ci cria :_

**_-Dan, mon petit, il serait peut-être temps que tu sortes de ta cachette. Je pense que nous allons, légèrement, très légèrement n'est-ce pas, en avoir besoin._**

_Dan ? Dan était ici ? Rolfe essaya de le repérer mais tout ce qu'il vit fut un énorme macaque sortit de nulle part et qui s'attaquait aux gardes. Il se dirigeait vers le gars en costard et le souleva, il semblait s'être évanoui ce qui n'arrangeait pas les affaires de Rolfe ! Lui qui comptait sur le gars en costard pour s'échapper, rien ne se passait comme prévu. Quant au grand blond qui le tenait, il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, il était comme imperturbable, jusqu'à que le singe jeta le gars en costard comme un vulgaire objet par terre aux pieds du leader._**_*Je dois faire quelque chose pour l'aider *_**_ se dit-il._

_Mais au même moment, celui qui était imperturbable jusqu'à présent se prit un de ses hommes en pleine face. Il lâcha Rolfe et tomba à côté de Dimitri. Il regardait s'il allait bien :_

**_- Tiens bon, je vais "essayer" de t'aider pendant que leurs chef est occupé !_**

_Mais il n'eût pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit car Dimitri lui expliqua rapidement que c'était Dan le grand singe. Rolfe eut du mal à le croire mais le crut comme même. Le gars en costard le délivra avec aisance, il était à présent libéré._

**_- Merci le gars en costard !_**

_Mais les remerciements furent de courte durée car le leader s'était aperçu que Rolfe n'était plus ligoté, il allait s'attaquer à Dimitri mais Rolfe l'attaqua, il pondit un oeuf en express et le balança dans la tête du leader, celui-ci, ne s'y attendant pas, se le prit en pleine tronche et tomba lourdement sur le sol._

**_-Ohhh j'ai réussi..._**_dit-il encore choqué de ses actes._

_Mais le gars en costard le tira si fort qu'il revint à lui, il se cachèrent un peu plus loin pour reprendre leurs souffle après ce bref sprint moralement long. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants et Rolfe ne put s'empêcher de dire :_

**_- Et Dan... ?_**


	20. Dimitri 7

**_DIMITRI_**

_À peine ces mots prononcés, Dimitri entendit un hurlement. Le cri d'un gorille sans doute mais qu'est-ce qu'un gorille faisait dans une montagne enneigée ? Dimitri n'avait jamais été bon en géographie ou même en zoologie mais un gorille en montagne c'était totalement impossible et il en était persuadé. C'est alors que la bête apparut, chargeant comme un fou sur tout ce qui bougeait. Tous étaient prêts à l'accueillir, ils s'étaient d'ailleurs, tous sans exception, détournés de Dimitri pour faire face à cette bête sauvage._

**_*Deux fois dans la même journée, on me préfère un autre adversaire… Suis-je si insignifiant ?*_**

_Vexé, il avait décidé d'arrêter tout ce qu'il avait entrepris, aucune action héroïque cette fois-ci, Rolfe était bien assez fort pour s'en sortir seul et ses sens semblaient l'avoir trompé étant donné que Dan n'était toujours pas intervenu dans la bataille. Alors il tourna le dos à la bête qui ne risquait en aucun cas de s'attaquer à lui et chercha des yeux un rocher à l'allure confortable pour attendre la fin du combat. Malheureusement, c'était sans compter sur le gorille qui avait décidé de se jeter précisément sur lui, le clouant irrémédiablement au sol, la tête dans la neige. Alors que notre tête blonde tentait de lutter contre la morsure du froid il distingua des chuchotements entre deux coups frappés totalement au hasard._

**_-Psssiiittt, Dimitri c'est moi Dan, joue le jeu…_**

_Le jeune homme tourna légèrement la tête pour essayer de voir qui lui parlait. Mais ce qu'il vit le surprit plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Le gorille venait-il de lui adresser un clin d'œil ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir outre mesure car il l'envoya valser aux pieds de Rolfe._

**_*Bien joué ! Je vais pouvoir libérer Rolfe ainsi !*_**

_Mais il se passa une chose que personne n'avait prévu, un autre homme fut projeté, mais cette fois sur le leader de cette joyeuse bande de lurons. L'occasion rêvée de s'évader. Rolfe se précipita sur Dimitri pour l'aider mais le jeune homme avait retrouvé ses esprits. Il expliqua alors à Rolfe, dont les yeux étaient de plus en plus écarquillés à chaque parole, que le gorille et Dan ne faisaient qu'un. Il défit ensuite ses liens avec une aisance qui l'étonna, apparemment ces soi-disant soldats n'étaient pas expert en matière d'otages. Après un mois en captivité, Dimitri était devenu un expert des liens._

**_-Merci le gars en costard._**

_Les remerciements de Rolfe firent échos dans sa tête. « Le gars en costard » cette expression résonnait dans sa tête et il la trouvait extrêmement poétique. Il la rangea dans un coin de sa tête, persuadé que ça lui servirait un jour. Il fut quelque peu sorti de sa rêverie par le bruit sourd qu'émit le corps du leader en tombant au sol. Il le regarda et comprit la situation. Rolfe venait de l'attaquer et de le mettre K.O. en moins de deux secondes. Le jeune blond était impressionné mais le temps n'était pas aux félicitations. Il attrapa Rolfe et l'emmena à l'abri, loin de tout ce capharnaüm de façon à ce que les deux compères puissent reprendre leur souffle. Il tourna la tête vers le petit dinosaure qui déclara, inquiet :_

**_-Et Dan ?_**

**_-Bah, c'est un gorille avec une force incroyable, il s'en sortira. Aller dépêche-toi, il faut retourner au village._**

_Il s'était levé, prêt à partir et il reprit en croisant le regard accusateur et profondément indigné de Rolfe._

**_-D'accord ! On va aller l'aider. Je vais m'occuper de ce leader à moitié sonné. S'ils n'ont plus d'ordre, ils arrêteront de s'en prendre à nous. Après tout, ce ne sont que des brebis égarés… Toi, tu restes ici, tu conserves tes forces, ça risque de nous être bien utile, si j'ai besoin de toi, je t'appelle compris ?_**

_Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et se dirigea vers la tente du chef de ce groupe. Il se remettait doucement de l'attaque surprise du Yoshi. Dimitri, amusé par ce spectacle, s'appuya contre l'un des piliers de la tente et alluma une cigarette._

**_-Salut_****_,_**_ dit-il sur un ton railleur,_**_vous ne m'avez pas l'air en forme. Est-ce qu'un petit dinosaure vous aurait déstabilisé, Leader._****_ Il effectua une courbette moqueuse. _****_Voyez-vous, j'ai un semblant d'ami qui se démène dehors contre vos hommes, il est certes très fort mais je pense qu'il sera très vite acculé. Un simple petit mot de votre bouche et il serait tranquille. Vous pouvez faire ça pour moi n'est-ce pas._**

**_-Va au diable, bouffon._**

**_-Mauvaise réponse…_**_ Il asséna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre, son adversaire se plia en deux. _**_Vois-tu, je me permets de te tutoyer vu que apparemment on a sauté l'étape des formalités, tu n'es pas vraiment en position de refuser._**

**_-J'en absolument rien à foutre_****_,_**_ répondit le leader sur le même ton mielleux. _

**_-Dommage…_**

_Cette fois ce fut un coup circulaire dans les côtes. Le chef tomba à terre le souffle coupé. Il regarda Dimitri avec des yeux empli de rage._

**_-Toujours rien ? Tant pis. _**_Il se dirigea vers le fond de la tente. _**_Tu as vraiment de très belles armes ici, tu les as volées à qui ? En tout cas je vais prendre la liberté de me servir, je vais en avoir besoin dans pas longtemps. J'aime particulièrement cette dague._**

_Il la prit et revint vers le leader. Il l'attrapa par le col et le mena dehors face à ses hommes. Dan était redevenu lui-même._

**_*C'est une bien curieuse technique que ce monsieur possède*_**

**_-Bien le bonjour à vous petite troupe de bons et loyaux soldats. Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai votre sympathique leader en ma possession. J'ai hâte d'en faire mon jouet personnel. J'ai déjà commencé à m'amuser un peu mais le meilleur ne fait qu'arriver. Alors voilà ce que je propose : vous laissez ce jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés et je relâche ce monsieur. _**_Autrement…__ Et il laissa la dague parler pour lui, traçant une jolie ligne de sang sur sa joue. _**_Je trouve que ça lui va bien mieux ._**

**_-T'es vraiment une ordure ! Relâche-le tout de suite._**

_Tamja s'était exprimé avec véhémence mais Dimitri ne se laissa pas démonter._

**_-C'est vrai, et j'assume complètement ce titre. Je veux voir Dan loin, très loin de vous avant de le laisser partir._****_ Il regarda autour de lui. _****_Je veux qu'il rejoigne Rolfe._**_ Il fit une pause._**_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, je t'avais dit de rester cacher !_**_ Il ferma les yeux pour se calmer. _**_Bon Dan, s'il-te-plait, rejoins notre désobéissant dinosaure._**

_Tandis que le jeune scientifique s'exécutait, le leader blond asséna un violent coup de boule à Dimitri._

**_-Oh ça c'est un coup bas._**

**_-Oui mais c'est à mon tour de jouer._**

**_-Nan pas cette fois mon grand, je n'ai pas le temps, ciao !_**

_Il ramassa une poignée de neige et la lança dans les yeux de son adversaire. Il rejoignit Dan et Rolfe en courant et leur dit :_

**_-On y va, vite !_**

_Malheureusement pour eux, leur mission principale refit surface. Une horde de cœur de glace se trouvait en face d'eux. Ils firent volte face et une autre horde se trouvait face à la troupe d'apprentis soldats._

**_-Bon, bah on y va plus._**


	21. Roséo D Dan 7

**_DAN_**

**_Ils étaient décidément malchanceux depuis qu'ils avaient croisé ces types._**

**_Dimitri, Rolfe, et lui-même étaient poursuivis par le groupe de Tamja. Alors que Dimitri avait obtenu par un impressionnant tour de force, leur libération, la situation s'aggrava encore..._**

**_Les cœurs glacés avaient mis la main sur eux._**

**_Ils étaient encerclés par les coeurs de glace. La mauvaises nouvelle, c'était qu'ils étaient dans le même état que précédemment, c'est-à-dire coincé comme des rats. Les ennemis d'il y a un instant allaient devenir de précieux alliés._**

**_Et il me précipita au devant du danger, il ne s'agissait pas d'une charge héroïque mais d'un coup de poker pour capter l'attention de tous._**

**_- Messieurs, loin de moi l'idée de jouer les grands orateurs, mais nous devrions nous serrer les coudes !_**

**_Il devait s'allier avec ceux, qui, il y a un instant, voulaient leur taper dessus..._**

**_- Je ne compte pas retourner au village, et annoncer à la belle Tildra que je vous ai tous perdus pendant une bataille épique à laquelle je n'ai pas pris part !_**

**_Se transformer pendant quelques secondes et fuir était possible mais Dan laissait derrière lui, Rolfe et Dimitri, qui eux, n'avaient pas hésité une seconde à faire demi-tour._**

**_- Cet abruti connait ma sœur ! Bien remettons nos comptes à plus tard ! Exécution de la manœuvre : TOUS LES PINGOUINS DEHORS!_**

**_- Mais...Chef..._****_ Répondit Tamja d'un air désolé._**

**_Tous se retournaient pendant quelques secondes vers le chef, cœurs de glace compris._**

**_Le chef utilisait des bâtons tels des javelots pour créer une percée, par laquelle les autres pourraient s'échapper. Cet homme, en plus d'être grand, avait une force impressionnante._**

La fuite n'était une options viable vu le nombre d'adversaire, Dan partit néanmoins devant. Il agita ses bras pour servir de point de repère à tous. Leur seule chance était une contre attaque ou une retraite vers le village.

**_Tamja et les autres couraient vers lui, il parlait à Dimitri et Rolfe pendant la course._**

**_Au loin, Dan s'aperçut que quelque chose n'allait pas, le grand blond et deux de ses hommes retenaient les coeurs de glace pour permettre le rassemblement de ses alliés._**

**_*C'était ça la manœuvre Pingouin, ou je ne sais quoi?!*_**

**_- Chef !_****_ Cria Tamja._**

**_Dan s'avança vers lui._**

**_- Il ne tiendra pas longtemps mais si nous fonçons de nouveau tête baissée nous courrons à la catastrophe._**

**_Le scientifique avait un peu d'attention malgré le fait que leur cœurs leur criaient de porter secours à leur chef._**

**_Certains avaient les larmes aux yeux et serraient mâchoires et poings pour ne pas se retourner._**

**_- Nous allons aider le grand blond, mais nous allons utiliser vos méthodes pour éliminer les malotrus._**

**_Tamja ravala ses émotions une minute le temps d'expliquer comment nous allions procéder._**


	22. Rolfe 7

**_ROLFE_**

_Décidément cette équipe de choc avait tout les malheurs du monde sur leurs dos. En effet, ils étaient à présent poursuivis par les soldats. Rolfe courait du mieux qu'il pouvait, en même temps courir était une des choses qu'il savait le mieux faire, mais passons. Le pire était à venir, non seulement ils étaient poursuivis par les soldats mais en plus, une horde de coeurs de glace leurs faisaient face. Que dire ? C'était bel et bien une situation catastrophique. Rolfe, ne sachant que faire, fit demi-tour en direction des soldats qui, eux aussi, rebroussèrent chemin en voyant les coeurs de glace. Soudain tel un héros, Dan prit la parole à l'attention de tous :_

**_- Messieurs, loin de moi l'idée de jouer les grands orateurs, mais nous devrions nous serrer les coudes !_**

_Dan avait raison, se battre n'avait aucun sens à ce moment précis, et même avant... _

**_-Cet abruti connait ma sœur! Bien, remettons nos comptes à plus tard ! Exécution de la manœuvre : TOUS LES PINGOUINS DEHORS!_**

**_*C'est quoi ça ? *_**_se demandait Rolfe._

_Il n'eût pas le temps de se poser plus de questions que Dan, en tant que meneur, les conduisait au village. Seulement le chef et deux de ses hommes retenaient les cœurs de glace pour leur laisser le temps de s'enfuir. Rolfe avait de la peine malgré tout pour ces hommes qui voulaient tant sauver leur chef, et que celui-ci voulait absolument les protéger et agir comme un véritable héros. Ils arrivaient enfin au village, avec les cris des soldats l'alerte fut vite entendue. Les coeurs de glace allaient sûrement leur faire un coucou dans très peu de temps, la jeune Tildra appuya sur un bouton qui fit sonner dans tout le village une sonnerie d'alerte. Tous les habitants, ayant l'habitude, se protégeaient et barricadaient leurs maisons, quant à nos héros, ils s'étaient réfugiés à l'intérieur de chez Tildra. Rolfe commençait à trembler de peur vu le silence qui régnait, il allait parler lorsque le gars en costard mit la main sur sa bouche. Rolge ne comprit pas toute suite pourquoi il avait agi ainsi, mais il le sut bien assez tôt. Des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre à l'extérieur, étaient-ce les cœurs de glaces ?_

**_*Pitié pitié pitié...pas ça, je le sens absolument pas...* _**


	23. Dimitri 8

**_DIMITRI_**

_Ils étaient donc encerclés sans aucun moyen de s'échapper. Bien sûr, Dan ne put s'empêcher de prendre la parole comme il le faisait toujours depuis leur arrivée sur l'île._

**_- Messieurs, loin de moi l'idée de jouer les grands orateurs, mais nous devrions nous serrer les coudes ! Je ne compte pas retourner au village, et annoncer à la belle Tildra que je vous ai tous perdu pendant une bataille épique à laquelle je n'ai pas pris part !_**

**_- Cet abruti connait ma sœur ! Bien remettons nos comptes à plus tard ! Exécution de la manœuvre TOUS LES PINGOUINS DEHORS!_**

*Ce qu'il peut être énervant ce Dan ! Il m'horripile ! Et puis c'est quoi ce nom à coucher dehors des "pingouins" ! Je ne suis entouré que de bon à rien et d'importuns, comment ai-je fait pour me retrouver dans cette situation*_ pensa-t-il en secouant la tête._

_Toujours était-il que cette manœuvre semblait peiner tous ceux qui en connaissaient les ficelles. Ils s'étaient tous tournés vers leur chef sachant quoi faire mais hésitant tout de même. Le regard inflexible de leur chef les réconforta et leur permit d'accomplir leur tâche. Leur leader prit les devants faisant tournoyer ses bâtons et créant une percée parmi les cœurs de glace qui encerclaient le petit groupe. Il leur donnait une voie de sortie et ils s'engouffrèrent dedans.  
Dan, croyant toujours être une sorte de meneur, partait devant en agitant les bras pour servir de point de repère comme si personne n'était capable de s'orienter dans la montagne à part lui. Cela partait peut-être d'une bonne intention mais elle eut le simple effet d'agacer Dimitri un peu plus. Il se tourna alors pour ne plus faire face à ce jeune homme qui l'importunait tant. Il regarda dans la direction de ce grand blond, leader de cette joyeuse troupe. Il se jetait sans peur dans la bataille, les cœurs de glace étaient de plus en plus nombreux mais il ne faiblissait pas sachant très certainement que la survie de ses hommes dépendait de son endurance. Quelque part, au fond de lui, Dimitri l'admirait ou tout du moins, le respectait. Il avait un grand sens de l'honneur et malgré ses blessures, il avait su se relever et guider ses hommes d'une main de maître.  
Dimitri aurait pu continuer à observer cette scène pendant encore quelques temps mais Tamja arriva à sa hauteur et, malgré leur différend, l'entraîna dans sa course. Notre tête blonde l'interrogea alors du regard._

**_-Ouais je sais, on s'aime pas, mais mon chef se donne du mal pour sauver nos fesses alors un peu de respect !_**

_Dimitri ne répondit rien, pour une fois, il était d'accord avec cet homme qu'il considérait comme une brute épaisse. Tamja n'était apparemment pas dénué de toute compassion et tout en courant, il se tourna une dernière fois vers le grand blond aux bâtons et cria :_

**_-Chef !_**

_Il l'invitait certainement à prendre la fuite comme les autres, mais le leader ne l'entendait pas. La distance peut-être, l'enivrement dû au combat sûrement, l'empêchaient de distinguer les paroles de celui qui semblait être son second. Et soudain, comme par magie, Dan apparut encore une fois posant une main compréhensive mais ferme sur l'épaule de Tamja et adoptant un ton moralisateur, il déclara :_

**_-Il ne tiendra pas longtemps mais si nous fonçons de nouveau tête baissée nous courrons à la catastrophe. Nous allons aider le grand blond, mais nous allons utiliser vos méthodes pour éliminer les malotrus._**

_L'énervement de Dimitri était maintenant à son comble, il se contenait tant bien que mal. La seule chose qui le retenait d'exploser était sa vie qui, autant que celle des autres, était en danger. Il ferma alors les yeux pour se calmer. En les rouvrant, il eut le plaisir de voir enfin les premiers signes du village qu'il avait quitté quelques heures plus tôt. Les soldats s'époumonaient afin de donner l'alerte. Le gars en costard, comme il se plaisait à s'appeler dorénavant, vit Tildra. Son visage s'était illuminé puis durcit en voyant la joyeuse troupe et ses tristes promesses arriver. Elle appuya sur un bouton qui enclencha une sonnerie. Celle-ci déclenchait sûrement le cas d'extrême urgence.  
Une fois que tous les pseudo-soldats furent dans le village, tout le monde s'activa pour former un barrage de fortune. Ils se placèrent juste derrière tandis que Tamja leur exposait son plan.__- Nous n'avons que très peu de temps, disait-il, il faut que nous frappions vite et fort. Pitt, Bratt, vous avez toujours nos lance-flammes sur vous ?__ Il marqua un pose en attendant la confirmation et reprit. __Bien, dans ce cas vous serez notre première ligne. Corves, Niggle, vous suivrez juste derrière, votre arme favorite est le sabre, ils nous seront très utiles contre eux. Pour le reste, à mon signal, dispersez-vous. Nous allons tenter de les encercler, si nous y arrivons, nous pourrons les coincer là où nous voudront et laissez Pitt et Bratt terminer la basse besogne._

_Tous acquiescèrent docilement, même Dimitri, qui semblait impressionné par ce plan élaboré en si peu de temps. Il y avait bien sûr une grande marge d'erreur et d'échec possible mais c'était celui qui était le plus efficace compte tenu de l'arrivée imminente des cœurs de glace.  
Rolfe était sur le point de dire quelque chose, poser un question sans doute, quand Dimitri lui posa un doigt sur la bouche. Il venait d'entendre des bruits de pas. La tension était palpable, les bruits se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Lentement, pas à pas, minute par minute. Tout le monde attendait en silence, tous les regards convergeaient tantôt vers Tamja, attendant le signal, tantôt vers l'entrée du village, attendant de voir qui allait se présenter_

_Alors que Dimitri regardait Tamja, il le vit écarquiller les yeux et enfin arborer un sourire apaisé. Il suivit alors son regard et vit le leader et les deux hommes avec lesquels il avait mené le front revenir. Un vent de soulagement parcourut les troupes mais personne n'osait bouger._

_Puis le silence se brisa._

**_- Grand frère Mortz !_**

_Leynina, ayant échappée à la surveillance des adultes, s'était précipitée sur le grand blond. Elle courait de toutes ses forces, heureuse de voir son frère sain et sauf._

**_*C'était donc lui le fameux frère de cette petite. Je ne lui ressemble absolument pas ! Elle ne doit pas l'avoir vu depuis extrêmement longtemps pour me confondre avec cet énergumène.*_**

_Mais tandis qu'il se faisait ce commentaire dans sa tête, il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mortz ne dégageait aucune chaleur. Il ne s'accroupit pas pour recevoir sa sœur au creux de ses bras, il ne sourit pas, il ne releva même pas la tête pour la voir approcher de loin. Tildra fut plus rapide que lui. Elle s'élança à la poursuite de Leynina tout en criant :_

**_- Ne t'approche pas Leynina, ce n'est pas notre frère, ce n'est plus lui !_**

_Ces mots à peine prononcés, une horde de cœurs de glace surgit derrière Mortz et courut vers le village. Tamja hurla à la charge en guise de signal et tous s'élancèrent dans une bataille acharnée. Les dénommés Pitt et Bratt attendirent que les monstres gelés soient assez prêt et leur compatriotes assez loin pour déclencher leurs lance-flammes. Ils firent des ravages. Les cris de douleurs qu'ils arrachaient aux zombies étaient monstrueux. Ces derniers couraient pour échapper au pouvoir destructeurs des flammes mais ils entraînaient également les autres dans leur chute._

_Juste derrière les flammes, Corves et Niggle faisait également des merveilles. Ils étaient réellement doués pour manier le sabre. Aucun des mouvements qu'ils effectuaient n'étaient inutiles. Ils blessaient, tantôt tranchaient, tantôt empalaient effectuant une danse mortelle parfaite. Les cœurs de ces monstres volaient. Ce n'était peut-être que des amateurs mais ils étaient tout de même devenus des professionnels en matière de cœur de glace._

_Les autres soldats et villageois capables de se battre s'étaient munis de fourche et de torche et s'étaient eux aussi jetés sur le champ de bataille prêt à tout pour se défendre. Mais de toute évidence, leur expérience du combat était bien moindre. Les pertes du côté allié commençaient elles aussi à se faire sentir. Pourtant plus que la peur de perdre, c'était la peur de devenir ces zombies gelés qui motivaient ces gens._

_De son côté Dimitri comptait faire le tour du village et prendre les cœurs de glace à revers. Cependant, durant sa course, il vit Leynina et sa sœur aux prises avec nombres de zombies. Elles s'étaient munies toutes deux de torches et agressaient leurs assaillants ainsi mais ces monstres n'étaient pas dénués de toute intelligence. L'un des leurs s'empara du poignet de Tildra et le serra si fort qu'elle ne put que lâcher prise. Après quelques minutes dans la neige, sa torche s'éteignit. La belle hurlait de toutes ses forces, ordonnant à sa petite sœur de partir et de se cacher. Dimitri n'en crut pas ses yeux mais elle le fit. Tildra se retrouva alors seule face aux cœurs de glace et Dimitri ne put s'empêcher de voler à son secours. Une fois sur les lieux, il envoya valser le zombie qui retenait la jeune femme grâce à un coup de pied retourné que le monstre reçut en pleine tête. Tildra recula alors de deux pas puis s'effondra, ses jambes refusaient de la porter. Dimitri, qui avait gagné un peu de temps, l'aida à se relever et la conduisit un peu plus loin, là où, pensait-il, personne ne pourrait l'atteindre. Mais il fut interrompu dans son acheminement par le monstre qu'il avait mis à terre et qui s'était maintenant relevé. Il le regarda enfin et comprit pourquoi la petite avait fui. Le cadavre de son frère les avait suivies._


	24. Roséo D Dan 8

**_DAN_**

_Les cœurs de glace avaient déferlé à l'entrée du village, c'était une mêlée générale des plus horribles. La plupart des habitants, incapables de se battre, avaient pu se réfugier en lieu sur.__  
_**_  
_**_Du moins c'est ce que Dan voulait vérifier._

**_*Commençons, par vérifier le labo!*_**

_Il voulait retrouver Firsto et s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Pendant sa course, il vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne dehors._

**_*Dimitri?! Mais qu'est ce qu'il...*_**

_Il s'arrêta une seconde, puis reprit son chemin. Il devait avoir un plan à n'en point douter.  
Il arriva devant la maison du docteur et frappa de toute ses forces sur l'épaisse porte en bois. Celle-ci s'ouvrit violemment. Dan fut projeté quelques centimètres en arrière, assis malgré lui dans la neige._

**_- Arrière carcasse!_**

_Firsto avait un manche à balai dans les mains. Que Dan s'empressa de saisir et il se releva en gardant l'arme coincé entre ses paumes._

**_*Il a failli me fendre le crâne!*_**

_Le scientifique souffla un peu._

**_- Dan, tu tombes bien!_**_ dit-il depuis l'autre bout du morceau de bois._

**_*A première vue, on dirait pas!*_**

_Il lâcha le bâton puis rentra dans son labo et Dan le suivit. Le bâtiment était faiblement éclairé, donnant une atmosphère très froide au lieu. Face à cela le jeune homme préféra ne pas s'avancer plus._

**_- Vous aviez quelque chose à me montrer?_**

_L'homme de science s'était enfoncé dans les ténèbres de son labo sans lui répondre. Dan resta à l'entrée, observant les lieux. Mais le soleil refusait d'éclairer le chemin qu'empruntait ses yeux._

**_*Il essaie de me peur ou quoi ?!*_**

_Apparemment, il était absorbé par ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Le jeune homme hésitait à le suivre dans le noir. Avec le froid et l'angoisse, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Cependant pas question de passer pour une poule mouillée devant Firsto!_

**– _Docteur?! Pourquoi le labo n'est pas éclairé ?_**

_Au fond une lumière vacillait. Dan se déplaçait tant bien que mal, essayant d'éviter  
les tabourets et les quelques fioles en verre à hauteur de coude qu'il ne pouvait voir avec la faible luminosité.__- Approche doucement,__ dit-il à voix basse._

_Il tenait une lampe à huile dans sa main gauche, et dans l'autre un bécher rempli d'une substance couleur rouille._

**_- J'aurais aimé que ce soit un remède..._**_ Dit-il d'un air triste._

_Dan s'approcha pour observer ce nouveau produit jusqu'à ce que son œil qui se reflétait sur le verre paraisse énorme. Puis il se rendit compte que ça grouillait, il s'agissait d'une chose vivante._

**_- Cette substance permet de rendre le corps plus fort ! Avec ça même un vieil homme comme moi pourra terrasser une dizaine, non une centaine de cœurs de glace !_**

_Ces paroles auraient dû le soulager. Pourtant..._

**_- _****_Docteur, une arme est une arme, que ce soit de la poudre, un bâton etc... Vous finirez tôt ou tard par attirer des gens encore plus dangereux que les cœurs de glace avec ce genre de recherche!_**

_Firsto lui jeta un regard froid mais compréhensible. Dans cette situation, on ne pouvait guère se permettre de tergiverser sur les moyens._

**_-Plus dangereux que ceux-là !? Ce sont nos amis, nos parents qui sont quelque parts dans ses bois ! Sans souvenir, sans cœur, guidés par un instinct sauvage! Et tu voudrais que j'abandonne une chance qu'il puisse reposer en paix..._**

_Décidément Dan était l'emmerdeur de service. Il se souvenais encore des marines qui voulaient la nature ball pour leur armée. Ils viendraient aussi chercher la poudre rouille pour diverses expériences. C'était objectivement dangereux et visiblement le vieil homme n'avait jamais testé cette solution étrange._

**– ****_D'accord en admettant que cette solution soit efficace, nous n'avons pas le temps de la tester... Les cœurs de glace sont aux portes du village et des gens se battent en ce moment pour les repousser._**

_Firsto courut vers la sortie. Il prit soin de protéger la fiole de la lumière._

**_- Comment se fait-il que?_**

_Le jeune scientifique s'approcha pour lui expliquer qu'ils avaient dû battre en retraite face à cette horde et n'avaient pas eu d'autres choix que de rentrer. Il se mit la main sur le visage._

**_- Sombre idiot, vous n'avez fait que mettre plus de gens en danger!_**

_Au loin, on entendait les bruits de la bataille mais plus proche encore un cri résonna._

**_-Ne t'approche pas Leynina, ce n'est pas notre frère, ce n'est plus lui !_**

**_*Tildra?!*_**

_Firsto était fou de colère avait empoigné par le col le jeune homme puis l'avait plaqué contre la porte de la maison. Le vent glacé pénétrait les lieux lui fouettant le visage. Peut-être que ce froid avait des effets bénéfiques, comme l'avait publié il y a un temps un de ses camarades étudiants, car après cette bourrasque, l'évidence pointa le bout de son nez._

**_- Un vieillard qui porte un tel poids à la force de ses bras, non mieux que cela, d'une seule main..._**

**_- Il fallait bien essayer sur quelqu'un ! Dis moi qui! Qui a eu cette idée stupide de ramener cette bande d'énergumène ici mettant femmes et enfants en danger!_**

_Dan ne pouvait nier la vérité, il avait préféré que l'on se regroupe ici pour mieux se défendre. Il avait pensé à leur survie, sans considérer le village._

**_-Tu n'es pas le seul responsable, mais il va falloir prendre tes responsabilités..._**

_Visiblement Firsto avait une idée derrière la tête. Il écrasa les joues de Dan le forçant à ouvrir la bouche et déversa le contenu de sa fiole..__._

_Les yeux rougeoyants, Dan se relevait plus bouillant que jamais... Son corps émettait une chaleur intense... Il étouffait, mais le seul moyen d'évacuer cela qui lui parvient à l'esprit était l'action._

_Quelques minutes plus tard..._

_De la cendre et quelques malheureux corps glacés inertes marquaient le sillage de Dan. Il lui suffisait d'empoigner un objet pour qu'il commence à fumer. C'est alors qu'il tomba sur Rolfe et un cœur de glace._


	25. Rolfe 8

**_ROLFE_**

_La tension était palpable, qu'allait sortir de cette porte ? Un coeur de glace ? Des milliers de coeurs de glace ? Ou un villageois ? Aucun d'eux ne se pointèrent mais celui qui apparut était :_

**_-Grand frère Mortz !_**

_Rolfe était soulagé, lui qui croyait qu'il devait encore fuir ou essayer de se battre, il regardait aux alentours et vit que le gars en costard et la jeune Tildra regardaient l'homme devant la porte avec des yeux bizarres. Rolfe remua son nez pour sentir, ses soupçons aussi s'étaient confirmés, Mortz n'était plus parmi eux mais avec les coeurs de glace ! _

_C'était la panique générale au village ! Les gens criaient, s'affolaient, les soldats se battaient et tiraient pour se défendre ! Et au milieu de tout ça, il y avait Rolfe. Il ne savait pas quoi faire au milieu de tout ce raffut, pourtant il devait aider, et voulait se rendre utile et non être considéré comme un boulet. Il courut dehors aider des gens à se mettre à l'abri mais à la vue d'un dinosaure, certaines personnes refusaient de fuir... Mais en voyant des coeurs de glace, ils préféraient tout de même l'aide de Rolfe. Il s'aperçut que quelques coeurs de glace poursuivaient un jeune homme, il prit son courage à deux mains et attira l'attention des coeurs de glace. Il jeta tout ce qu'il trouvait par terre, ce qui eût le don d'énerver les monstres, ayant repéré leur source de problème, ils se dirigèrent vers Rolfe qui ne savait plus quoi faire à présent._

**_- Bon je fais quoi maintenant...? _**_se demanda t-il_

_Il aperçut une vieille maison, sans doute inhabitée, il se dirigea vers celle-ci et entra. Il avait une idée en tête et comptait bien la réussir ! Il attira les coeurs de glace à l'intérieur et les enferma dedans mais la maison n'était pas très solide, ils n'allaient donc pas rester bien longtemps à l'intérieur. Rolfe vit une arme par terre, __*ça devait appartenir aux soldats*__, ce n'était pas n'importe quelle arme, c'était un joli lance-flamme, prêt à l'usage. Rolfe le prit dans ses mains et sentit une force s'emparer de lui, il l'utilisa contre la maison qui s'enflamma et tua les monstres à l'intérieur._

**_- Non d'une pastèque...comment j'ai fait pour utiliser cet engin ? _**

_Il n'avait pas le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autres car un des coeurs de glaces avait réussi à s'échapper avant de finir cramer comme les autres de ses congénères. Rolfe utilisa machinalement le lance flamme pour l'éliminer, lorsqu'il vit Dan s'approcher de lui, Rolfe lui fit signe._

**- T'as vu cet objet que je détiens ? On va faire le ménage ! dit-il fier de lui.**


	26. Dimitri 9

**_DIMITRI_**

**_Dimitri était cerné. Les cinq cœurs de glace, dont Mortz, l'avaient effectivement entouré et s'apprêtaient à lui sauter dessus. Mais Dimitri, observateur comme toujours, avait déjà en tête un plan pour les esquiver. Ils ne connaissaient pas leur force mais au vu de ce qu'il avait pu constater et entendre, la plupart de ces morts-vivants gelés n'était que de pauvres villageois. Les battre ne devrait être qu'une formalité. Ce que redoutait le jeune blond était surtout ce cher Mortz, avec qui il n'avait aucune affinité, mais qui, il fallait bien le reconnaître, savait se battre et se battait même plutôt bien. S'il avait gardé ses capacités en mourant, ça risquait d'être un gros problème. Cependant, il n'avait plus le temps de réfléchir. Le premier cœur de glace se jeta sur lui, tête baissée. Dimitri, comme prévu, n'eut aucun mal à l'esquiver posant une main sur son dos pour le diriger vers un autre cœur gelé qui prévoyait de le surprendre par derrière pendant que l'autre l'attaquait. Les deux s'écrasèrent au sol tandis qu'un troisième et un quatrième villageois morts-vivants s'élançaient vers lui. Il n'était décidément pas très expérimenté au combat. Ils lançaient leurs poings à tort et à travers et Dimitri évitait sans aucune difficulté. Finalement, presque ennuyé par ce combat inégal, il attrapa la tête des deux villageois et les frappa l'une contre l'autre. Les deux premiers s'étant relevés tentèrent encore une fois un assaut. Notre tête blonde les étala en un seul coup de poing. _**

**_Cet interlude passé, Dimitri fit face à Mortz qui esquissait un sourire carnassier. Il n'avait pas bougé un cil depuis le début du combat. Il regardait simplement l'action se dérouler sous ses yeux. Avait-il observé la façon de se battre de Dimitri ? S'était-il simplement délecté de ce combat inégal mais amusant ? Le jeune homme en costard ne savait que penser. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que son adversaire avait dans la tête. _**

**_Le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Ils restaient tout deux debout, se faisant face, attendant l'un comme l'autre que l'un deux face un geste. La bataille des nerfs avait déjà commencée. Mais Dimitri ne put tenir ce combat du regard et cligna des yeux. En les rouvrant, il vit Mortz à deux centimètres de son visage, toujours avec son sourire de prédateur. Il lui asséna un violent uppercut dans le ventre et l'envoya valser quelques mètres plus loin. Dimitri n'eut pas le temps de se relever, son adversaire était déjà sur lui. Il l'attrapa par le cou et lui asséna quelques coups dans le ventre afin de l'essouffler et le jeta de nouveau un peu plus loin. Cette fois-ci, il prit tout son temps pour se rapprocher de sa proie - car pour le moment c'est bien ce qu'était le jeune homme. Dimitri se releva tant bien que mal, le souffle court. Il était maintenant plus qu'évident que Morz avait gardé ses capacités de combat mais quelque chose de pire s'était produit, sa force s'était décuplée. Notre tête blonde allait devoir ruser pour s'en sortir vivant. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'avait pas un, deux voire, trois coups d'avance, il était totalement décontenancé. Il ne savait pas comment réagir face à Mortz. Il apparaissait comme un mort-vivant immortel et avec une puissance folle. Ses seules faiblesses étaient, son cœur et le feu. N'ayant pas de feu sous la main, il allait devoir faire en sorte de s'approcher assez prêt pour le lui arracher mais sans pour autant perdre le sien. Il avait déjà arraché un cœur quelques heures auparavant, il se souvenait avec quelle facilité il avait pu pénétrer la chair du cœur de glace. Il ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal avec Mortz non plus, le tout était de l'approcher. Ce fut alors au tour de Dimitri d'attaquer. Il tenta d'asséner un coup de pied retourné dans le flan à son adversaire, qui s'approchait dangereusement de lui, à l'aide sa jambe gauche. Mais son vis-à-vis contra l'attaque en lui attrapant ledit membre. Dimitri enchaîna alors par un saut qui lui permit de lui porter un coup de sa jambe droite dans la tête comme il l'avait prévu. Le mort-vivant le lâcha, déstabilisé. Il lui jeta un regard noir comme si la riposte du cloporte qu'était Dimitri n'était pas une option envisageable. Mais Dimitri était déjà reparti à l'assaut. Il sauta une nouvelle fois pour lui asséner un crochet qui envoya la tête et tout le corps de Mortz à sa suite se ficher dans la neige. Le jeune blond se positionna alors au-dessus du cœur gelé, le fixa au sol en maintenant le plus fermement possible son épaule et enfonça sa main dans la poitrine. Enfin du moins il essaya. Le corps du mort-vivant était bien plus résistant que les autres. La main de Dimitri ne pu même pas pénétrer la chair de son adversaire. Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, profita de ce moment de confusion pour projeter le jeune blond quelques mètres plus loin et se dégager ainsi de son maintien. Mortz se releva, il n'avait pas l'air en colère, furieux ou autre réaction aussi violente. Non, un subtil mélange de contrariété et de satisfaction se reflétait sur son visage. Il sortit ses bâtons de combat et les fit tournoyer en s'approchant de Dimitri. Il ouvrit la bouche, comme s'il tentait une nouvelle expérience et, contre toute attente, il dit :_**

**_-Ce changement en cœur de glace... C'est finalement la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. Je suis plus fort, plus rapide, plus résistant, j'ai gardé l'usage de la parole et je n'ai presque plus de faiblesse. Je suis devenu un super soldat._**

**_-C'est ça, un super soldat qui s'en prend à ses sœurs, tu parles d'une réussite !_********_répliqua Dimitri en se relevant à son tour._**

**_-Je suis mort à leurs yeux maintenant et la réciproque est vraie. Je convoite les cœurs, elles en ont un, tu connais la suite_****_, _****_répondit-il totalement désinvolte._********_Mais trêve de bavardage Dimitri, laisse-moi te montrer la différence de force entre toi et moi ! _**

**_Il fonça de nouveau sur lui, l'un des bâtons tendu devant lui tel une lance de joute. Dimitri le para sans difficulté mais il avait oublié le second bâton qui, faisant office de balayette, le fit tomber à la renverse. Mortz tenta alors de lui enfoncer chacun de ses bâtons dans la tête mais le blond les esquiva habilement. Il fit également tomber son vis-à-vis en lui tirant ses jambes et récupéra, l'un des bâtons. S'en suivit une passe d'arme rapide durant laquelle chacun des protagonistes attaquaient et paraient. Mais Mortz avait bien plus de pratique au bâton que Dimitri. Il réussit à le désarmer par une parade élaborée. Il récupéra son deuxième bâton et asséna un violent coup avec ce dernier au cou de Dimitri. Les rôles s'étaient inversés, cette fois-ci Dimitri était à terre tandis que Morz le maintenait._**

**_-C'est désagréable n'est-ce pas. Cette entrave. Alors voyons, que renferme ce torse. _**

**_Il plaça sa main sur son torse, prenant tout son temps de façon théâtrale. Dimitri se débattait de toutes ses forces mais rien n'y faisait, Mortz était trop fort. Ses doigts commençaient à s'enfoncer dans la chair du jeune homme lui infligeant une douleur insupportable. Mais l'acheminement de la main s'arrêta, cette dernière fit même marche arrière. Mortz poussa un cri d'outre-tombe alors qu'il était en train de sombrer dans le feu. Malgré la douleur, notre tête blonde réussit à se dégager assez vite pour ne pas être touché par les flammes. Lorsque Mortz tomba à terre totalement carbonisé, la silhouette du sauveur de Dimitri se révéla. Leynina était revenue, torche à la main, tendue devant elle. Elle avait une mine ferme mais lorsqu'elle abaissa son arme, les larmes se mirent à couler toutes seules. Elle ne criait pas, elle ne s'abandonnait pas au désespoir. Elle laissait simplement les larmes couler. Elle venait de tuer son frère..._**


	27. Roséo D Dan 9

**_DAN _**

**– __****T'as vu cet objet que je détiens ? On va faire le ménage !**

_Rolfe n'avait pas vu le corps glacé qui était dans son dos. Dan sauta au-dessus de son compagnon, faisant sursauter celui. Pour aller cueillir sa proie. _

_Dan se débattait avec le corps de glace qui fondait à chaque caresse brulante que lui offrait son adversaire._

_Rolfe le lance flamme en main tentait de trouver une ouverture pour utiliser sa dernière trouvaille et aider son ami._

_Le corps glacé était étreint par le jeune pirate, qui semblait chercher un peu de fraicheur au contact du corps glacé. Il le serrait si fort qu'il finit par le soulever du sol. Les bras de la pauvre victime étaient coincées, il ne pouvait que fondre. D'un coup de tête il repoussa Dan qui tombait au sol. C'était l'occasion qu'attendait Rolfe pour incendier le corps glacé._

_Rolfe se rapprocha de Dan, qui se relevait. Celui-ci saisit le lance-flamme des mains de Rolfe et le brisa. Le dinosaure n'en croyait pas ses yeux, alors que dire de la suite!_

_Dan tenait l'objet brisé entre ses mains, il l'observa un moment. Se mit à pleurer et le jeta au sol._

**_-Maudit ! Maudit ! Maudit ! Crache feu ! Trop Chauuuddd !_**

_I__l se mit à hurler comme si on l'égorgeait. Puis il se roula dans la neige, s'en jetait sur le visage, et exaltait comme un enfant, il tomba à la renverse euphorique. Les rires s'arrêtèrent, la silhouette rougeoyante se releva et d'un regard brulant il fit suer Rolfe._

_Avait-il senti le danger? Dan se jeta sur Rolfe qu'il plaqua au sol. Dan avait réussi à maitriser le dinosaure en retenant ses bras._

**_-Tu vas brûler que je puisse refroidir!_**

_A ces mots, Rolfe repoussa Dan de ses jambes et courut vers deux guerriers de Tamja aux prises avec un cœur de glace. Dan rattrapa puis dépassa le dinosaure, visiblement des ailes lui poussaient sur les pieds. Il frappa les deux soldats._

**_-A moi ! _****_cria-t-il en mettant un coup de poing brûlant dans la face du premier._**

**_-C'est mon cœur de glace ! _**_hurla t-il en assommant le second d'un coup de pied retourné._

_Les restes de son entrainement sur l'île du karaté étaient encore présent ne laissant aucune chance aux soldats de riposter._

_Il se jeta ensuite sur le cœur de glace, un combat de monstre il n'y avait rien de technique ou de civilisé. Chacun essayait de s'emparer du corps de son ennemi._

_Le produit qu'avait fait avaler Firsto était sûrement tiré de ses recherches sur les cœurs de glace. Ceux-ci cherchaient la chaleur des cœurs humains. Dan le brulant y cherchait la fraicheur pour apaiser son corps. Combien de temps cela allait faire effet, nul ne le savait. Désormais en plus des cœurs de glace, l'équipe devait se méfier de Dan au corps brulant, allié ou ennemi selon ce qu'il y avait de plus froid autour de lui._


End file.
